


Не счесть моих ликов...

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, глюк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на данный момент это таймлайн "до-1-сезона", предположительно, 2004й год. Сэм уже в Стэнфорде и живёт с Джессикой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не счесть моих ликов...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tэнки](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=T%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B8).



> Название текста ─ это строчка из песни "Изида под покрывалом" из мюзикла "Последнее испытание".
> 
> **Бета:** FОX_MХ  
>  **Автор баннера:** еgorowna  
>  **Автор иллюстрации:** zvаize

Этот парень стоял на самом углу, у перекрёстка. Одетый в драные джинсы и толстовку с накинутым на голову капюшоном, он почему-то напоминал призрака.

Сэм выскочил из-под навеса автобусной остановки под дождь, поднял воротник куртки повыше и, моргая от льющейся по лицу воды, побежал навстречу, надеясь, что несильно промокнет.

Поджидавший его парень стоял тут, видимо, очень давно: успел промокнуть до нитки, но на виноватое приветствие Сэма ответил бодрым и даже каким-то весёлым:

─ Ну, наконец-то! А я уж думал загнать твой пасс кому-нибудь другому. Подружка хоть рада?

─ Ой, не то слово! ─ Сэм отошёл под козырёк ближайшего подъезда, чтобы спокойно достать деньги.

Парень встал рядом с ним, но капюшон снимать не стал.

─ Вот, держи, ─ Сэм вручил ему помятый конверт с деньгами и торопливо припрятал в карман куртки заветные билеты, завёрнутые в целлофан. ─ А твои друзья точно не идут?

Вопрос был запоздалым и даже глупым.

─ Точно, ─ парень хмыкнул, пересчитал купюры прямо в конверте и убрал их куда-то под толстовку. ─ Они были вынуждены сегодня уехать в Огайо. Какие-то дела с предками. Ну что же, ждём тебя с подружкой в субботу!

─ Да, конечно! ─ Сэм нервно улыбнулся, когда схлопотал хороший шлепок по спине.

─ Кали! ─ раздалось от станции метро, и кто-то, едва различимый сквозь завесу дождя, махнул рукой.

─ Ну, я побежал, ─ парень ухмыльнулся.

─ Кали? ─ Сэм недоуменно моргнул.

─ Долгая история. Ладно, бывай! Ждём в субботу!

Эта история с билетами на самом деле была чистой воды авантюрой, и ввязался в неё Сэм только из-за своей подруги. Джессика очень любила сериал «Смоллвилль», а ещё больше любила актёра из этого сериала ─ Тома Веллинга. Иногда Сэму казалось, что он делит квартиру с какой-то сумасшедшей фанаткой лет четырнадцати, отчего иногда чувствовал себя едва ли не педофилом. Ладно хоть на стенах плакаты не висели ─ и на том спасибо, а то на фоне молодого Супермена заработал бы себе комплекс неполноценности.

О том, что в ЛА будет конвент, Джессика узнала слишком поздно: пока вылезла из зачётов, все билеты уже раскупили. Да и денег-то у неё, если говорить откровенно, особо не было. Хватило бы, дай бог, в фойе пройти, что уж об остальном говорить.

Истерик, конечно, не было, но депрессия у подруги началась капитальная. Шутка ли ─ конвент в ЛА, а не где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке или Чикаго.

А потом...

Это вышло совершенно случайно. Сэм только-только зарегистрировался в новой социальной сети, ставшей вдруг популярной среди студентов,[1] и вдруг на одной из страничек увидел объявление, что продаются два пасса за среднюю стоимость, со скидкой, потому что деньги нужны срочно, да и уезжает продавец на днях.

Сэм опустошил свой счёт: денег едва-едва хватило. А потом долго созванивался с той девицей, которая продавала билеты.

Выяснилось, что они с сестрой вынуждены срочно уехать к матери. Один пасс девушка уже продала, остался только второй, но они уезжают сегодня, поэтому...

Вот поэтому и пришлось покупать билеты на само мероприятие и фотосессию с актёрами на следующий день у какого-то сомнительного парня, названного другом, на углу у перекрёстка под проливным дождём.

─ Кали, надо же, ─ хмыкнул Сэм, сидя в вагоне метро и прижимая к груди заветные билеты, спрятанные во внутренний карман куртки.

Интересно, почему его так называют?

Вспомнилось вдруг до смешного странное: что на руках у этого Кали были девчачьи ярко-розовые митенки, которые никак не вязались с мешковатыми тёмно-синими джинсами и чёрной балахонистой толстовкой с капюшоном.

Но что-то было в этом Кали, что-то смутно знакомое, сбивающее Сэма с толку.

 

В пятницу Джессика пела и плясала от радости, собираясь на мероприятие её мечты. Депрессии как не бывало. Единственное, что её расстраивало ─ что Сэм не сможет пойти с ней.

─ Да ладно тебе, ─ пожимал плечами Сэм, ─ я не фанат Кларка Кента. Провожу тебя до отеля, а потом встречу, когда всё закончится. Главное, что ты попадёшь туда.

Он не кривил душой. Главное, что его подруга сможет воплотить в жизнь свою мечту, а остальное неважно.

Ну, а то, что его счёт теперь абсолютно пустой... так это пустяки. Деньги всегда были наживным делом и значения как такового не имели. По крайней мере, для Сэма.

 

***

 

Поехали, конечно, вместе: шутка ли, двенадцать часов в автобусе трястись из Пало-Альто в Лос-Анджелес. Сэм специально машину напрокат взял, так получалось в два раза быстрее, а остановиться решили у друзей. Так что проблем, собственно, никаких и не было.

Больше всего Сэм боялся, что билеты окажутся поддельными или какая другая проблема выплывет. Но всё прошло удачно ─ Джесс прислала ему смс-ку, что всё в порядке.

Конвент давно начался. Джессика, наверняка, уже сидела в зале, где проходила встреча с её любимыми актёрами.

А Сэм... Сэм стоял у входа в отель и смотрел на стеклянные двери. Здание отеля Марриот было, конечно, впечатляющим. И, наверное, внутри было не менее здорово... и дорого. Сэм содрогнулся, представив, в какую копеечку ему встал бы тут номер. Сотни в две-три так точно.

А вообще... странное было какое-то чувство. Как будто вот-вот что-то случится. Не обязательно плохое, но... что-то.

Внутрь он заходить не стал, побоялся, что охрана без билета не пропустит. Так что лучше подождать снаружи, сходить куда-нибудь. Или вернуться на квартиру к друзьям и «Обитель зла» глянуть. Сэм не любил зомби, да и смешно было смотреть на Йовович, раскидывающую мертвяков в стороны одним ударом левой. Пусть и модифицированная у неё героиня, а всё равно не верится.

Нет, у него не было предубеждений насчёт, может ли женщина убивать зомби. Захочет ─ сможет, особенно если опыт есть. Но она всё равно физически слабее, да и... особенности женского организма тоже учитывать надо.

Например, если у Джесс месячные ─ она даже тарелку не поднимет. А вы про зомби.

Отвлёк Сэма от его анализа возможностей женского организма радостный оклик:

─ Привет, Ромео!

Сэм дёрнулся и обернулся к дверям отеля.

Оттуда выходил незнакомый парень с пропуском на шее ─ видимо, кто-то из организаторов?

Хотя... внешне пусть он и был незнаком, но голос...

Стоп.

Сэм прищурился. Морок? Дежавю?

─ Не узнаёшь? ─ парень засмеялся. ─ Я Кали. Ты у меня пасс для подружки покупал. Забыл?

─ Вообще-то, я тебя и не разглядел тогда особо, ─ пробормотал Сэм и только сейчас увидел, что у его собеседника из-под длинных рукавов чёрной футболки опять видны... митенки.

Только в этот раз менее броские ─ серо-чёрные.

Поймав его взгляд, Кали усмехнулся:

─ Завидуешь?

─ Да иди ты... ─ Сэм только отмахнулся.

А его новый знакомый вдруг потянул его за рукав в сторону от отеля, в тень деревьев, где стояли скамейки.

─ Курить хочется, ─ признался он. ─ Весь день на ногах, даже поесть толком времени не было. Что так смотришь? Я волонтёр, помогаю оргам ─ друзья попросили. Сегодня проводил лотерею завтрашнего завтрака с Веллингом в узком кругу. Если честно, от этих девчачьих воплей уже голова болит. Кстати, как тебя зовут-то, Ромео?

─ Сэм.

Сэм завороженно смотрел, как этот парень достаёт сигарету из пачки, закуривает. У него тонкие, почти музыкальные пальцы. Уверенные движения.

И голос. Очень знакомый, только... другой.

Он вообще очень похож, этот Кали.

Но до жути другой: вроде моложе, чем должен быть сейчас, взгляд более открытый, уверенный, спокойный, без того налёта усталости, который Сэм помнил всю жизнь. Улыбка другая.

Лицо... оно кажется другим ─ или и правда другое? ─ из-за длинных, торчащих в разные стороны волос ─ совсем как у самого Сэма.

И они выглядят, наверно, почти ровесниками?

Но эти чёртовы девчачьи митенки... сегодня в полосочку, да ещё с вывязанным узором. Почти ажурные.

─ Приятно познакомиться, Сэмми, ─ Кали снова ухмыльнулся и пожал Сэму руку.

А тот напрочь забыл заявить, как делал всегда в таких случаях, что он, вообще-то, Сэм, а не Сэмми.

В голове судорожно билось: он не звонил два года, не давал о себе знать. Он может быть где угодно.

Он, может быть, вообще мёртв давно.

И тогда Кали...

Либо просто слишком похож от природы, либо...

Дальше в голове возникало до хрена вариантов развития событий: от тех самых пресловутых зомби до одержимости разными сущностями.

Кали.

Почему именно Кали? Почему не что-нибудь другое? Что угодно! Но другое.

─ Эй, Сэм? ─ Кали щёлкнул пальцами у него перед носом. ─ Завис? Я говорю, что твоя подружка до самого вечера будет занята, а я свободен. Так что пошли прогуляемся?

 

***

 

Взяв по бутылке пива, они пристроились за барной стойкой почти в самом углу полупустого зала.

Сэм решился спросить:

─ Ты сам-то откуда будешь? Местный или тут только вместе с праздником жизни?

─ Понятия не имею, ─ Кали пожал плечами, сделал глоток пива и захрустел только что купленными чипсами. ─ Кажется, я успел исколесить все штаты вдоль и поперёк. Раньше почти нигде не задерживался, пока... Пока не понял, что так больше продолжаться просто не может. Отец никогда не был от меня в восторге. Поэтому я, собственно, и сбежал. У него новая баба, а я смотреть должен, как она его в мозг имеет. Сейчас вот пытаюсь осесть где-то. Найти для себя занятие. А ты? Чем занимаешься? Я так понимаю, студент?

─ Ну, что-то типа, ─ Сэм опустил взгляд.

Он старался не смотреть на эти чёртовы митенки, которые просто сводили его с ума. Если бы не эта вязаная дрянь, он давно бы понял, двойник это или...

...или что-то другое.

Потому что если на правой руке нет шрама чуть ниже запястья...

─ Земля вызывает Сэма, ─ Кали помахал рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание. ─ Опять завис? Странный ты, если честно.

─ На себя посмотри, ─ фыркнул Сэм и отпил из своей бутылки. ─ И всё-таки, почему именно Кали? У тебя имя-то хоть есть?

─ Как сказать... Меня вполне устраивает Кали. А почему ─ это лучше спросить у нашего Дока.

 

***

 

Домой возвращались в воскресенье поздно ночью. Всю дорогу Джесс рассказывала о своих впечатлениях от конвента, о новых знакомых, о том, что ей повезло оказаться в числе первых на фотосессии, а потому своё законное фото с Веллингом она получила уже сегодня утром... а ещё она сокрушалась, что Сэма с ней не было и он не видел ни лысого Майкла Розенбаума, ни ту самую Аннет О'Тул, которая с момента съемок в «Оно»[2] хоть и постарела, но по-прежнему оставалась красивой...

Сэм честно признался, что красоты О'Тул не оценил бы по-любому, потому что из всего фильма запомнил только жуткий оскал Пеннивайза.[3]

Но если откровенно, всю дорогу до дома Сэм думал о том, кого же он всё-таки встретил.

Кали был совсем другим. И если бы не голос, Сэм этому сходству, возможно, даже не придал бы значения, но...

 

***

 

Следующие две недели прошли более-менее спокойно, если не считать оставшихся двух экзаменов. После окончания семестра Сэм решил устроиться работать ─ неплохо было бы пополнить свой счёт снова, потому что у него были некоторые планы на будущее.

Несколько собеседований, несколько звонков... и стало ясно, что придётся устраиваться где-то за пределами студенческого городка: на лето многие искали работу и с вакансиями стало довольно туго.

Джессика собиралась к родителям на неделю-две ─ те оборвали все провода, вызванивая дочь. В основном, конечно, потому что скучали по ней, но была и ещё одна веская причина: младшая кузина Джесс тоже любила сериал «Смоллвилль», а ещё больше ─ актёра Тома Веллинга. И про конвент в ЛА прекрасно знала.

Кто бы сомневался.

 

Со дня отъезда Джесс не прошло и суток, а Сэм уже понял, что влип по полной программе. И либо он разберётся со всем этим дерьмом в течение недели, либо придётся очень многое объяснять подруге.

Нет, он не сомневался, что Джесс поймёт. Он просто хотел уберечь её. Хотел, чтобы она... чтобы она и дальше просто не боялась темноты.

Первой проблемой оказалась абсолютная невозможность связаться с Дином.

Впрочем, звонок ему Сэм изначально очень долго откладывал: сначала из упрямства и обиды. А потом, после поездки в ЛА и встречи с Кали... ему было просто страшно.

Попытки получить информацию окольными путями ничего не дали: пастор Джим давно ничего не слышал ни о Дине, ни об их отце. Как будто оба сквозь землю провалились.

У Калеба не отвечал телефон.

Саймон, как выяснилось, погиб, и его вдова ничего не хотела объяснять Сэму.

И когда стало совсем уже страшно, Сэм позвонил Дину.

Ответа не было. То есть был, но не тот, какой Сэм ожидал. Голосовая почта повторяла одну и ту же фразу голосом Дина: «Этим номером я временно не пользуюсь. Перезвоните попозже».

Это было настолько странно, что просто сбивало с толку.

А на следующий день Сэм заметил за собой слежку.

Это было странное чёрное существо: маленькое, с кулак, мохнатое, похожее на клубок пыли. Оно покачивалось на тоненьких, как у цыплёнка, ножках и следило за своей жертвой единственным глазом, расположенным прямо в центре круглой головы-туловища.

Существо появлялось то тут, то там, где бы Сэм ни был. Оно пряталось в тени и просто смотрело на него немигающим взглядом.

Сэм решил пока подождать, всё равно он не знал, что это за тварь и как с ней разобраться.

Но тревога росла.

Если никто не знает, где Дин и отец... всё больше становится вероятность, что...

Мысли снова и снова возвращались к этому парню.

Кали.

 

В конечном итоге удача улыбнулась Сэму: его взяли курьером в фирму доставки. Благо, что Сэм умел водить автомобиль уже с двенадцати лет и ему удалось сделать себе более-менее законные права.

Ему доверили небольшой фирменный грузовик с забавным логотипом, и уже с понедельника он занялся выполнением заказов на доставку. Ездить приходилось не только по городу, некоторые клиенты просили доставить груз в соседние районы. Сэм неплохо ориентировался на дороге. И в который раз мысленно поблагодарил Бога за то, что все необходимые навыки у него были.

В Сан-Франциско он попал в среду. Ему нужно было доставить оргтехнику в местный офис филиала их же фирмы. Так что Сэм был относительно спокоен по поводу предстоящей поездки.

Сдав груз мальчишкам-менеджерам, Сэм вышел на улицу и с облегчением выдохнул. Можно возвращаться в Пало-Альто. Если ехать не спеша, без пробок, то он доберётся до дома за час, максимум ─ полтора. Вполне себе неплохо.

И можно будет сразу лечь спать. А ночью опять погрузиться в интернет в поисках зацепок ─ хоть каких-то ─ на то, куда мог запропаститься Дин.

Хотелось верить, что он с отцом, а значит в безопасности, пусть даже и на охоте, но...

Но тревожное чувство беды не хотело отпускать.

Давно наступил вечер. По сути, рабочий день закончился, перед начальством Сэм уже отчитался по телефону. Так что теперь можно со спокойной совестью... пойти и перекусить для начала. Есть, оказывается, хотелось зверски.

Сэм заприметил небольшую закусочную через дорогу, когда вдруг обратил внимание на странного парня. Слишком худой, какой-то угловатый, он прятался в тени, но явно наблюдал за Сэмом.

Этого ещё не хватало.

Сэм сделал вид, что ничего не происходит, и направился туда, куда и собирался ─ в закусочную.

 

На улице совсем стемнело, зажглись фонари. Сэм вышел из закусочной, стараясь не показывать, что по-прежнему замечает слежку. Но ему покоя не давало, что вместо того странного мохнатого существа за ним теперь следит не менее странный парень. Человек ли? Слишком уж подозрительные у него движения.

Сэм дошёл до парковки, где оставил свой грузовик.

И тогда на него напали.

Удар в спину был настолько сильный, что Сэм повалился вперёд. Выставил перед собой руки, чтобы не проехаться лицом по асфальту, и снова получил удар ─ теперь уже в плечо, мгновенно отозвавшееся болью.

Фонари медленно гасли, погружая стоянку во тьму.

Вот теперь Сэм точно понял, что влип.

По полной программе.

Он успел сгруппироваться, и следующий удар прошёл мимо ─ асфальт взорвался мелкой крошкой совсем рядом с его головой.

А вот это уже несмешно. Если бы он не успел...

Был бы полный пиздец.

Кем бы ни был нападавший, он явно не любил свет.

Сэм резко отскочил к воротам. Глаза привыкли к темноте. И он увидел перед собой худую человеческую фигуру, которая искажалась, дёргалась, растекалась. То становилась больше, то подёргивалась, становясь почти невидимой.

Следующий удар Сэм уже ожидал.

Отскочил назад снова, прижался к фонарному столбу рядом с электрощитом на будке охранника и, когда существо набросилось на него снова, шарахнулся в сторону, одновременно выдёргивая кабель. Тварь вписалась в щиток в тот самый момент, когда во все стороны посыпались искры. Она выла и билась, дёргаясь в агонии.

Сэм бросился к своему грузовику, открыл дверцу и вытащил из-под сиденья дорожную сумку. В эту поездку он собирался, как на охоту. Прихватил с собой всё, что могло только понадобиться.

Мощный фонарик на диодах вспорол темноту стоянки ярко-голубым лучом.

Тварь съёжилась у щитка, пытаясь отползти в сторону.

Да, она всё ещё была жива.

Сэм достал из сумки серебряный нож, заткнул его за пояс, а потом...

Тварь с резким хлопком исчезла в темноте.

─ Ах ты ж блядь! ─ выругался Сэм вслух.

Закинул сумку обратно в грузовик, закрыл его и снова осветил стоянку фонариком.

Оборванный кабель всё ещё искрил.

Но твари нигде не было видно.

Сэм шипел сквозь зубы матом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Оставлять эту дрянь вот так, недобитой ─ значит, всю жизнь потом шарахаться тёмных углов.

Где-то справа с грохотом упал мусорный бак.

Сэм кинулся туда, светя фонариком.

 

Он бежал по улице незнакомого города, ловил в темноте рваные ─ судорожные ─ движения твари и гнался за ней следом, не выключая фонарик. Как её убить, он пока не знал. Сначала надо догнать, а уж потом разбираться.

Тварь неслась по тёмным задворкам, бросалась в подворотни, уводя за собой всё дальше от центра города, от оживлённых улиц, от яркого электрического света.

Сэм не думал, что это может быть ловушка, что тварь может заманить его в своё логово, где окажется ещё десяток таких же монстров.

В нём поднимался давно забытый азарт охоты, погони, выслеживания. Он слишком долго жил «обычной жизнью».

Ещё один проулок, загаженная мусором тёмная аллея.

Луч фонарика метался по чёрному асфальту, а тварь, цепляя когтями мусорные бачки, какие-то ящики, переворачивая всё на своём пути, неслась всё дальше.

А потом...

─ Стой, сука!

Тварь от звука этого голоса шарахнулась назад, попала в луч света фонарика, дёрнулась в сторону...

─ Стой, я сказал!

Она заскребла когтями по асфальту, взвыла, понимая, что деваться некуда.

Сэм стоял шумно дыша. Бег был тяжёлым, и сейчас он пытался выровнять дыхание.

А заодно разглядеть, кого так напугалось это дьявольское отродье.

─ Я, кажется, говорил, чтобы вы сюда не совались, а? Говорил? ─ голос был до боли знакомым и таким вкрадчивым, явно не предвещающим ничего хорошего.

Тварь странно булькнула и попыталась отползти в тень, но Сэм старательно держал её под прицелом фонарика.

А тот, кто преградил твари путь, сверкнув в диодном свете лезвием короткого ножа, недобро улыбнулся:

─ Ну, тогда не обессудь.

Визг, режущий барабанные перепонки, заполнил собой всю улицу.

Стоящий в темноте человек методично и очень спокойно ─ как будто выполнял обычную, рутинную работу ─ убивал ночного монстра.

У Сэма пробежал по спине неприятный холодок. Подозрения, сомнения, догадки, в душе творился настоящий хаос.

Он опустил фонарик, чтобы не видеть резни. И плевать уже было, что это его самого выслеживали только что, явно собираясь им перекусить.

Было тошно и как-то мерзко, что ли.

Когда всё стихло, незнакомец вытер лезвие ножа о собственную штанину и только после этого обратил внимание на Сэма.

─ Тебя выслеживал? ─ голос знакомый, а вот поведение... поступки...

─ Меня, ─ Сэм настороженно смотрел на этого человека, не зная, чего ожидать.

Человек шагнул чуть ближе, но так и остался в темноте, старательно избегая света фонарика:

─ Это самые мерзкие твари, каких только можно придумать. Прячутся по углам, прикидываются клубком пыли. Высматривают, выжидают. К ним очень быстро привыкаешь. И вот тогда они нападают. Жрут за милую душу, даже кости не всегда оставляют. Самое поганое ─ им дети больше по вкусу, особенно маленькие.

Незнакомец сплюнул.

А потом вдруг тихо, сдержанно, предложил:

─ Пойдём, выведу тебя отсюда. Не местный? Оно и видно. Чтобы знал: она тебя затащила в Бэй-Вью-Хантерс. Не самый лучший район для прогулок. Могут прирезать и не заметить. Про фонарик как догадался?

─ Оно в тени всё время пряталось. Вот я и подумал... и много их тут?

─ Не так чтобы очень, ─ человек пожал плечами. ─ На самом деле их везде хватает, просто наглеют не всегда. Обычно бомжей жрут. Здесь их достаточно.

Они шли по тёмным улицам туда, где слабо брезжил свет первых работающих фонарей. Сэм шёл чуть сзади, боялся всмотреться, боялся увидеть и узнать. Слишком похож на Кали, но характер другой. Слишком похож... на Дина. И всё-таки... тоже другой. Вроде как старше. Злее. Коротко стриженый затылок выглядел таким знакомым. Вот только армейские камуфляжные штаны, армейские же ботинки и короткая кожаная куртка-косуха совсем не складывались в общую картину. И перчатки на руках. Нет, к счастью не митенки, а обычные байкерские.

Шли недолго, и вот уже первые фонари, проезжающие мимо машины, где-то раздался звук разбиваемой бутылки и чей-то короткий вскрик.

─ Мать их так... ─ рыкнул этот странный парень и кинулся вперёд.

Сэм не побежал следом. Он просто пошёл вперёд, приглядываясь и нащупывая под курткой нож.

Раздался выстрел.

─ Стоять, суки! ─ похоже, это коронное обращение ко всем нарушителям порядка. ─ Мордой в асфальт! Билли, я тебе яйца отстрелю, если ты сейчас же не опустишь нож, ─ а вот это уже говорили почти ласково. ─ Я тебя предупреждал не соваться в мой район. Что, непонятно было?

Снова выстрел и короткий вскрик, перешедший в скулёж.

Сэм замер на месте.

Ну ни хрена себе...

Вляпался в местные межрайонные разборки до кучи?

А впереди разворачивалось шизофреническое действо: пятеро подонков ─ не считая подстреленного главаря ─ бросились на этого парня.

Совсем страх, видимо, потеряли или же...

Додумать Сэм не успел.

Скорость, с какой новый знакомый раскидал нападавших, злость, с которой он ломал им конечности, ни разу не пустив в ход оружие... совершенно невообразимые приёмы, которыми он укладывал их всех «мордой в асфальт»... а потом спокойно ─ и даже как-то флегматично ─ давил им пальцы тяжёлой рифлёной подошвой ботинка...

─ Господи... ─ это всё, что мог сказать Сэм.

Потому что дальше было ещё хуже: отморозки подорвались с места, хромая, охая и скуля, подхватили своего предводителя под руки и ломанулись куда-то в сторону, спеша покинуть это проклятое место.

Сэм сглотнул. Тяжело сделал шаг вперёд, хотя сердце подскочило к самому горлу.

Честно, он никогда раньше не испытывал такого сильного страха, как сейчас.

Но он должен был узнать правду.

Стоявший к нему спиной человек тяжело дышал, явно пытался успокоиться. Но едва Сэм сделал ещё один шаг...

─ Стой там, где стоишь, ─ это был самый настоящий приказ, только очень тихий и спокойный. ─ Ты ранен? У тебя кровь?

Сэм дёрнулся и удивлённо посмотрел на свои руки.

Чёрт. Он даже не заметил, что содрал их об асфальт, когда падал. И только сейчас понял, почему так саднит запястья ─ из-за мусора, застрявшего в ранках, асфальтовой крошки. Только этого не хватало!

Парень медленно обернулся к нему ─ и Сэм вздрогнул.

Так выглядел бы Дин, будь ему сейчас тридцатник. И будь он таким... жестоким. И больным.

Лицо этого парня было бледным, с залёгшими тенями под глазами.

─ Не подходи, ─ снова заговорил странный двойник. ─ Я... я не могу переносить запах крови. Хочется...

Это был инстинкт чистейшей воды, или даже просто интуиция, или ещё что... Сэм не знал.

Убрав в карманы нож и фонарик, он просто протянул вперёд руки, выворачивая их вверх разодранной стороной запястий.

И этот не-Дин, мучительно застонав, прикрыв глаза, сам сделал шаг к нему, упал на колени и прижался губами к сэмовым запястьям, старательно вылизывая ранки, присасываясь губами к ним. Стонал, почти хныкал так по-детски.

Господи, да что же происходит?..

Сэм застыл, позволяя не-Дину слизывать с кожи кровь и целовать расцарапанные ладони.

 

***

 

Ехали молча, впрочем, поговорить толком, сидя на мотоцикле, вряд ли получится. Стоя на перекрёстке, парень вдруг сказал:

─ Я Джейсон Тодд. Ты прости за то, что там случилось. Просто... мне крышу сносит от одного только запаха. Не могу сдержаться просто. Я тебя сейчас отвезу в клинику, Док тебя подлатает. И... больше не появляйся здесь, слышишь? Тварей разных хватает, даже в человеческом обличье, а меня может и не оказаться рядом.

Зажёгся зелёный свет, и Джейсон смолк, потому что мотоцикл снова сорвался с места.

Сэм сидел позади нового знакомого, обхватив его за торс израненными руками, и думал, что либо он сходит с ума, либо кто-то просто решил над ним так зло подшутить.

Дина не было рядом.

Но Сэм встретил уже второго его двойника. И от этого было так тяжело и тоскливо. Просто невыносимо.

 

Они остановились у небольшого двухэтажного здания на Эванс-авеню, больницы Св. Марка. Оставив мотоцикл у самых дверей, Джейсон потащил Сэма за собой буквально за руку. Усадил на пластиковый стул в коридоре, приказав ждать, и куда-то ушёл.

Сэм послушно ждал. Он смотрел на свои руки, всё ещё пачкающие рукава куртки кровью, сочащейся из разодранных запястий, и думал, как теперь быть.

─ Так, и кто у нас пострадал сегодня? ─ от звука этого голоса Сэм едва не подпрыгнул.

Вот ведь блядь!

Навстречу к нему шёл в униформе медперсонала...

Кали.

Опять в этих уже заебавших митенках. На этот раз ─ уже в красно-зелёную полосочку.

─ Сэм? ─ глаза Кали просто полезли на лоб. ─ Откуда ты здесь? Что случилось?

─ Ну... ─ Сэм беспомощно улыбнулся, жутко краснея. ─ Так получилось, что я запутался в собственных ногах ─ слишком длинные. И едва не разодрал лицо об асфальт. Вот.

Он беспомощно показал свои разодранные руки.

 

***

 

Доком оказался добродушный дядька с седой бородой и в круглых очках. Увидев, что Кали тащит за собой в ординаторскую кого-то за руку, Док сразу же деловито засуетился:

─ Ну-с, кто тут у нас сегодня? Опять в обход регистратуры и приёмника? Что у парня?

Сэм думал, что сгорит сейчас со стыда. Ну, в самом деле, этот позор даже раной не назвать! Зачем отвлекать людей от дела по таким пустякам?

─ Я так понял, это очередная жертва, Док, ─ туманно пояснил Кали и сел на стул за старый, знававший и не такие времена компьютер. ─ Посмотрите на его руки, сами поймёте.

Сэм вздрогнул. Было ощущение, что Кали чего-то не договаривает. А тот вытянул перед собой руки, хрустнул суставами запястий и отвернулся к монитору, явно собираясь продолжить прерванную работу: он что-то набирал с листа, исписанного мелким почерком.

Тем временем Док взял Сэма за правую руку и внимательно рассмотрел разодранное запястье, заставил закатать рукав выше и только после этого сказал:

─ Да уж, узнаю работу.

─ Что? ─ Сэм напрягся.

Доктор устало потёр переносицу, поправил очки и неохотно ответил:

─ С недавних пор у нас в районе стало многое происходить. Даже не знаю, как объяснять такое. В общем, стали поступать пациенты с лёгким головокружением и незначительной потерей крови. Ты сам-то как себя чувствуешь?

─ Нормально.

─ Оно и видно, ─ Док вздохнул и принялся осматривать левую руку. ─ Если бы я не был лично знаком с этими ребятами, ни за что бы не поверил в происходящее. Но, увы. Дай угадаю: на тебя ночью напали, дали по голове, ты вырубился, а когда очнулся, то даже не почувствовал боли, так?

Сэм насторожился, но решил говорить честно ─ хотя бы относительно:

─ Не совсем. Да, на меня напали, но по голове я получить не успел. Толкнули в спину ─ упал. Пропахал бы носом метра два, если бы руками не закрылся. Но сознание не терял.

─ Даже так? ─ Док нахмурился, а Кали как будто слегка напрягся. ─ Тебя сюда привёз парень в косухе?

─ Да.

─ Надеюсь, ты не местный. Вот что, сынок, я это всё, конечно, сейчас поправлю, но надеюсь, что в нашем районе тебя больше не увижу. Чревато это. Для тебя.

 

Уехать так и не получилось. Несмотря на раннее утро, Сэм по-прежнему находился в больнице Св. Марка. Мало того, ему выделили двухместный бокс, до этого пока пустовавший.

Было девять, когда дверь открылась и в палату вошёл хмурый, абсолютно не выспавшийся Кали.

Сэм тут же сел на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги.

─ Значит так, ─ Кали с мучительным стоном зевнул. ─ Вот все необходимые бумажки, уходи на больничный. Со сломанным запястьем нечего делать на такой работе. И лучше всего вали отсюда, пока не поздно.

─ Да что такое-то? Ты мне можешь объяснить? ─ Сэм начинал уже злиться. Все эти недомолвки буквально выводили из себя. ─ Если ты про Джейсона, то я в курсе. В курсе, что у него какая-то вампирская зависимость, в курсе, что он запросто может убить человека. И не только человека...

─ Тише ты! ─ Кали испуганно зажал ему рот ладонью. Вязаная митенка неприятно мазнула по языку. ─ К твоему сведению, про него знаем только я и Док!

─ Тогда расскажи мне, ─ Сэм увернулся от его руки и упрямо выпятил подбородок.

Кали устало потёр глаза и взмолился:

─ Потом, ладно? Вечером, если ты так горишь желанием узнать. Я не выспался, между прочим, а у меня ещё занятия. И домой надо.

─ Отлично, тогда вечером в кафешке на углу. Как там её? «Полосатый Кот»?

─ «Кот в полоску», ─ устало поправил Кали и обречённо вздохнул. ─ Но ты мне будешь должен ужин!

─ Да хоть завтрак!

─ Смотри, ─ Кали недобро прищурился. ─ Поймаю на слове.

 

Из больницы Сэм ушёл после завтрака; предстояло ещё многое сделать, но пока Док осмотрел его руку снова, пока ему выдали лекарства, необходимости в которых Сэм, собственно, не видел.

Позвонив начальству, Сэм договорился, что документы на больничный оформит через офис Сан-Франциско, а грузовик оставит на их стоянке.

Полдня Сэм бегал по городу ─ он хотел узнать, что вообще здесь происходит. О тварях, прячущихся в тени, ничего нового узнать не удалось. Зато народ шептался о том, что, если ходить поздно вечером одному, особенно недалеко от Бэй-Вью-Хантерс[4], можно загреметь в больницу с сотрясением мозга и внезапной анемией.

Молодёжь рассказывала байки о вампирах.

Собственно, это было ожидаемо.

Вечер наступил быстро. Сэм вошёл в кафе, где собирался встретиться с Кали. Свет тут был приглушён, скатерти на столиках украшали забавные полоски непонятного сиренево-вишнёвого цвета. Посетителей оказалось не очень много, почему, собственно, и приглянулось это кафе.

В приятной полутьме Сэм не сразу нашёл Кали: тот сидел в самом конце зала, почти не освещённом.

Законспирировался, блин.

─ Привет, ─ Сэм плюхнулся за столик и демонстративно раскрыл меню. ─ Что заказал? Я помню, что должен ужин.

─ Забей, ─ Кали отмахнулся. ─ Я всё равно готовлю лучше, чем они.

─ Правда? ─ от удивления Сэм даже меню в сторону отложил.

─ Ну, ещё бы! ─ Кали фыркнул. ─ Я всё-таки учусь в кулинарной академии.[5]

Глаза у Сэма стали совсем круглыми:

─ Учишься?..

─ Боже мой, Сэм! ─ Кали закрыл рукой глаза. ─ Ты что думаешь? Если я всего лишь бумажки оформляю в больнице, значит, нигде не учусь, так, что ли? Ну, спасибо!

─ Нет, прости, ─ Сэм смутился. ─ Просто это очень неожиданно как-то ─ кулинарная академия… а работаешь в больнице.

Оба замолчали.

Кали потягивал через трубочку сок невообразимо зелёного цвета, а Сэм…

Сэм исподтишка разглядывал сидящего перед ним парня и пытался понять: двойник? Или мысле-форма? Говорят, сейчас лярвы[6] мутировали, принимают вполне осязаемую физическую форму того, кого человек подпустит к себе достаточно близко.

Ещё ходят байки про суккубов… и что-то там про Галатею рассказывали. Новое переложение мифа, так сказать.

Вариантов ─ море.

Знать бы, что происходит на самом деле.

Сегодня Кали был в джинсовой куртке поверх чёрной футболки, в обычных джинсах без изысков вроде дизайнерских дырок или карманов в неожиданных местах ─ всё это Сэм успел увидеть, ещё когда шёл к столику, несмотря на полумрак.

Митенки тоже были ─ белые, с тремя тонкими розовыми полосочками.

К ним подошла официантка, и Сэм заказал салат и чашку кофе ─ есть не особо хотелось.

Кали задумчиво постучал соломинкой по краю своего стакана и тихо заговорил:

─ У них пирог с лимоном неплохой ─ к кофе самое то.

Потом немного помолчал и вдруг спросил:

─ Какой он был вчера?

─ Кто?

─ Джейсон. Каким ты его вчера увидел? Злым? Рассерженным? Усталым?

─ Даже не знаю, как описать это. Я… на меня вчера охоту открыли, ─ Сэм настороженно посмотрел на Кали, но тот лишь головой кивнул ─ типа, продолжай.

И Сэм продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова:

─ Странное существо следило за мной от самого Пало-Альто. А когда я приехал сюда ─ оно напало на меня. Пока я убегал, попал в этот район. И тогда появился Джейсон. Я бы не сказал, что он злился. Он… он был недоволен. Недоволен появлением этой твари в его районе.

Сэм замолчал и вдруг задумался: ни тогда, ни сейчас он не чувствовал боли в запястье. Как будто и не было никакого перелома.

Ну, хорошо: тогда не чувствовалась боль из-за адреналина, да и вообще не до того было. Когда тебя пытаются убить, думаешь как-то совсем о другом.

Он осторожно повернул руку с загипсованным запястьем. Что такое сломанные кости, он прекрасно знал ─ не раз ломал в детстве. Просто детство у него было специфическое.

А сейчас… сейчас всё не так, как раньше.

Заметив его движения, Кали хмыкнул:

─ Соображаешь, да? Оно не болит. От слова совсем. И заживёт, скорее всего, за считанные недели. Может быть, даже дни.

Он постучал пальцами по столу, задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу, а потом продолжил:

─ Понимаешь… мы совсем недавно приехали в этот город. Так получилось, что всегда заботились друг о друге. Но… Джейсон… он… как бы это правильно объяснить? Он бывает очень жестоким. Он бывает очень злым. Тогда ему на глаза лучше не попадаться ─ последствия жуткие. Я не знаю, почему, но таким он был всегда. И когда я перебрался в Сан-Франциско, Джейсон пришёл следом ─ чтобы приглядывать за мной. Потому что я тот ещё балбес.

Кали грустно улыбнулся. Вздохнув, он продолжил:

─ Джейсон понимает, насколько может быть опасен, поэтому старается использовать все свои недостатки во благо. Сейчас он считает этот район Города[7] своим и оберегает его от всякого дерьма. К тому же, если здесь будет спокойно, я смогу без проблем возвращаться вечерами с работы домой. Такая у него логика. А по поводу того, что случилось с тобой… Понимаешь, ему это нужно. На самом деле нужно ─ это успокаивает его вспышки жестокости. Кровь или секс. Они равнозначны. И если уж ты… получил от него такой подарок, боюсь, что, если останешься здесь, он сам тебя найдёт. Он не вампир, Сэм. Он просто вот такой.

─ А ты? ─ Сэм решительно подался вперёд. ─ Какой ты? Что у тебя с руками? Почему ты их прячешь?

─ А кто сказал, что я их прячу? ─ Кали странно улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

─ А эти митенки?

─ А что с ними? Они мне просто нравятся.

─ Но ты даже в больнице их носишь. Там вообще-то такое не приветствуется.

Кали нахмурился:

─ А тебя это так беспокоит?

Беспокоит. Конечно, беспокоит. Да ещё как.

Но Сэм промолчал. Вместо этого он спросил:

─ Почему такое доверие Доку? И вообще… у тебя есть имя? Или только странное прозвище?

Кали сначала нахмурился, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся и взялся за меню:

─ А вот за это ты мне точно будешь должен ужин. И вообще. Что-то слишком долго не несут твой салат. Совсем распоясались. Вот настучу на них Джейсону…

Впрочем, общий заказ принесли довольно быстро. Официантка виновато улыбнулась, извинилась за задержку. Кали тут же вцепился в лимонный пирог, потом долго объяснял Сэму, что рёбрышки тут делают не совсем правильно, но вполне съедобно. Чуть не ударился в детальное описание правильного рецепта… и только тогда Сэм понял, что парень очень нервничает.

Откусив приличный кусок пирога и тут же запив его огромным глотком двойного кофе со сливками, Кали облизнул губы и сказал:

─ Ну, поскольку мы договорились, а ты, как я понял, по-любому от меня не отстанешь… В общем… я приехал в Город полтора года назад. Ни гроша в кармане, где жить ─ тоже не понятно. В первый же вечер схлопотал по башке, заработал сотрясение мозга. Ну, и угодил прямиком в больницу Святого Марка. Док меня осмотрел, сказал, что жить буду… но недолго, если продолжу и дальше так же беспечно шляться по Бэй-Вью-Хантерс. Его слова я оценил. Жить очень хотелось, поэтому решил, что надо бы уже как-то определиться, что делать дальше. Док предложил поработать в его больнице, потому что ему очень нужен помощник, но, увы, платить много он не сможет. Я согласился, потому что Док разрешил оккупировать под житьё одну из подсобок. Так что мне есть отчего доверять Доку. Он мне буквально жизнь спас. А вот потом, через месяц, меня нашёл Джейсон. Не могу сказать, что едва не схлопотал второе сотрясение мозга ─ если Джейсона разозлить, он и вломить может. От души. В общем... было решено, что я берусь, наконец, за ум. Я хотел поступить на медицинский в Калифорнийский университет,[8] но не получилось. Зато мозгов хватило на кулинарный. Обучение оплачивает Джейсон: он где-то работает, хотя я понятия не имею, где. Да и спрашивать бесполезно ─ всё равно не сознается. В свободное от учёбы время я, как ты уже понял, помогаю в больнице Доку. Вот, собственно, и всё. А перед конвентом меня попросили помочь друзья. Так мы с тобой и встретились. Я ответил на твои вопросы?

Сэм отрицательно мотнул головой:

─ Ты так и не сказал, почему Кали и есть ли у тебя настоящее имя.

─ Опять ты за своё... ─ Кали устало вздохнул и сдул с глаз мешающую чёлку. ─ Ну вот почему-то у Дока получилась такая странная ассоциация с Кали. Откуда мне знать, с чего его так вштырило? А имя есть, но мне оно не очень. Макс Морган, если так интересно. Но если назовёшь меня Максом ─ дам в глаз. Договорились?

Сэм кивнул.

На самом деле оставался ещё один ─ самый главный ─ вопрос. Но он не знал, как спросить. Или даже не спросить, а попросить.

Эти чёртовы митенки, которые просто сводили с ума... белые с розовой полосочкой, бля!

Наконец Сэм решился и тихо попросил:

─ Сними, пожалуйста, митенку с правой руки, а?

─ Зачем? ─ Кали смешно округлил глаза, зелёные такие, в длинных, как у девчонки, ресницах.

В груди болезненно бухало, так, что казалось, там сейчас всё оборвётся на хрен и будет кровь изо рта литься, как при ранении в лёгкое...

Сэм испуганно мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

Кали тем временем благополучно спрятал руки под стол ─ от Сэма подальше, если тот вдруг надумает стянуть вязаную хрень сам.

 

***

 

Выходить на улицу очень не хотелось. Там было темно, тускло горели фонари, и наверняка сразу за углом стоит какой-нибудь очередной Билли с заточкой наготове, чтобы ограбить припозднившегося прохожего.

Район неспокойный. Даже не так. Это самый опасный район в Сан-Франциско.

И теперь Сэму надо было устроиться на ночлег, потому что сейчас уезжать он уже никуда не собирался. Добраться до мотеля, где он днём снял крохотную комнатушку, можно было только на такси. И тащиться пешком по тёмным переулкам около сорока минут не очень вдохновляло. А снять номер поближе попросту не хватило денег.

Сэм вздохнул и поплёлся вперёд.

Разговор с Кали так ничем толком и не закончился. Вообще, странно, что тот согласился отвечать. Мог ведь и просто послать.

Хотя... если учесть, что Кали явно делал недвусмысленные намёки, он просто пытался хоть как-то заинтересовать Сэма, зацепить. Но эти чёртовы митенки...

Сэм шёл по улице, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. И так хватило приключений прошлой ночью.

Интересно, что за твари прячутся в тенях? Джейсон так и не сказал, а Сэм с подобным раньше не сталкивался.

По поводу же этих двоих у Сэма были некоторые подозрения.

Джейсон, если верить словам Кали, так заботится о нём, даже учёбу оплачивает и по ночам район охраняет. Но они так похожи... на Дина. Друг на друга.

Братья? Скорее всего, нет. Фамилии разные. Кузены? Может быть. Но опять же, если вспомнить слова Кали о крови и сексе... есть подозрения, что они спят друг с другом. Инцест? Сэма передёрнуло.

Больше похоже на лярв. Говорят, они теперь в стаи сбиваются.

И если это лярвы... тогда их может быть даже больше, чем двое.

Интересно, сколько их тогда? Пятеро? Шестеро? И все похожи на Дина, потому что Сэму он нужен?

Кали.

Почему же именно Кали?

Вряд ли лярвы посягнули бы на это имя. Да им даже слышать его опасно, не то что носить.

Значит, не лярвы.

И тогда уж не суккубы и прочая нечисть.

Имя Кали нечисть носить не может.

Тогда кто?

Кто они, блядь, такие?

Приглушённо рыкнув, Сэм ускорил шаг.

Спать хотелось очень сильно.

 

***

 

Проснулся Сэм от сильного сквозняка. Он открыл глаза и недоуменно моргнул. Вставать сразу не стал ─ незаметно просунул под подушку руку. Он точно помнил, что закрывал окно вечером. А уж после событий прошедших суток ожидать можно было всего.

Сэм нащупал под подушкой нож с серебряным лезвием и покрепче ухватил рукоятку.

─ Тш-ш-ш, ─ раздалось над самым ухом, и Сэм вздрогнул. ─ Нож тебе не понадобится.

Под подушку скользнула рука ночного гостя, и у Сэма отобрали нож.

─ Это я, ─ прошептали на ухо снова, почти касаясь губами. ─ Прости, что вламываюсь без приглашения, но... мне очень нужно. Очень.

Сэм наконец-то смог рассмотреть того, кто пришёл к нему.

Это был Джейсон. Нервно кусающий губы, судорожно дышащий ─ тот самый Джейсон Тодд, о котором, вообще-то, Сэма предупреждали.

И вот он здесь.

Джейсон присел на край кровати, наклонился и потёрся носом о его лохматую макушку. А потом прошептал:

─ Ты не боишься меня. Я знал, что могу прийти только к тебе. Больше не к кому, понимаешь? А мне очень нужно.

Сэм лежал на боку, а Джейсон сидел прямо перед ним. Можно попробовать, конечно, рвануть его на себя, отобрать нож и...

Вот только зачем?

Джейсон не будет его убивать. Он сам пришёл за помощью и очень боится, что ему откажут.

Сэм глубоко вдохнул, чтобы осторожно спросить:

─ Скольких ты сегодня убил?

─ Четверых. Полиция не найдёт тела. Их вообще искать не будут ─ не та публика. Мне нужно, Сэмми, очень нужно.

Горячие руки уже огладили сэмовы предплечья и запястья, ─ здоровое и в гипсе, ─ заставляя гореть кожу и покрываться мурашками даже там, где чужие пальцы не могли коснуться.

Чёрт... Это уже... это уже не совсем то, что ожидал Сэм.

─ Я не смогу много дать, ─ хрипло проговорил он и вздрогнул, когда его погладили по запястьям снова и уткнулись лицом ему в шею.

─ Я знаю, ─ горячий влажный язык провёл дорожку по шее Сэма. ─ Я не возьму много. Другие боялись, приходилось брать силой. Но я не насильник и не вампир, это не приносит мне удовольствия. А ты не боишься и понимаешь. Помоги мне. Помоги мне, Сэмми. Пожалуйста.

Джейсон мучительно застонал, как от боли.

─ Помоги, ─ он весь взмок, его трясло, как в лихорадке.

Сэм судорожно сглотнул.

Его успокоят только секс и кровь. Они равнозначны.

Уж лучше кровь ─ столько, сколько сможет дать.

И уезжать надо отсюда к чертям собачьим.

─ Я сейчас, Джейсон, сейчас, ─ Сэм осторожно перевернулся на спину. ─ Это ничего, если будет с привкусом серебра? У меня ничего другого нет под рукой.

─ Тебе и не надо, ─ Джейсон провёл носом по сэмовой щеке. ─ Я сам. Не возьму много, обещаю.

И Сэм отгородился от своих страхов ─ сейчас главное, на самом деле, не бояться. Иначе ничего не получится.

Не бояться.

Доверять.

Не думать.

Верить.

Он расслабился и протянул Джейсону незагипсованное запястье, виновато улыбнувшись:

─ Второе я сломал вчера.

─ Я вылечу, ─ заверил его Джейсон.

Он взял Сэма за здоровую руку и притянул к своим губам его запястье. Прикоснулся осторожным поцелуем и тихо застонал ─ то ли от облегчения, то ли от какого-то непонятного оттенка счастья. Как будто ему только что пообещали избавление от чего-то мучительно болезненного.

Сэм старался не думать о том, что сейчас будет. Как это будет. Чего ждать.

Он просто верил, упрямо доверял чужаку, влезшему к нему в окно посреди ночи и так похожему на Дина.

Почему-то в месте поцелуя сразу приятно закололо. Так приятно, что Сэм зажмурился. А потом было смутное ощущение, будто кожа на запястье под губами Джейсона разошлась сама ─ без боли, небольшой ранкой. Горячий язык осторожно коснулся раскрывшихся краёв. Сэм вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

Джейсон сидел, закрыв глаза и как-то болезненно нахмурившись. Он просто присосался к сэмову запястью, по подбородку текла тоненькая тёмная струйка.

То, что испытывал Сэм сейчас, было чем-то похоже на эйфорию. Лёгкость во всём теле, спокойствие и непонятная радость, как будто...

Как будто он наконец-то нашёл Дина.

Но это был не Дин.

─ Много ещё? ─ хрипло спросил Сэм.

Рука не болела, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что ситуацию хорошо бы контролировать.

Джейсон прошёлся влажными поцелуями по всей ладони Сэма, поцеловал кончики пальцев, блаженно прикрыв глаза.

Облизнул губы и только потом ответил:

─ Ещё чуть-чуть. Мне уже легче. Гораздо легче. Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть.

─ Хорошо.

Сэм выдохнул и снова закрыл глаза.

Ещё чуть-чуть. Хорошо.

Ничего страшного не происходит.

К ранке на запястье снова прижались горячие, сводящие с ума своей мягкостью губы Джейсона. По раскрытым её краям прошёлся язык.

Сэм дёрнулся, почувствовав, как острое возбуждение горячей волной прокатилось по всему его телу, от макушки до пяток. Вот этого он точно не ожидал ─ и это пугало.

─ Тш-ш-ш, ─ Джейсон в последний раз прижался губами к сэмову запястью, целуя. ─ Всё уже. Всё, малыш. Спасибо тебе. А перелом заживёт уже скоро, обещаю. Совсем скоро. Но ты лучше уезжай. Если останешься здесь... я не смогу сдержаться. Опять. Прости меня.

В этот раз его уже поцеловали в губы ─ мягко, но настойчиво, заставляя открыть рот и влажно поглаживая языком с внутренней стороны и по дёснам.

─ Всё, малыш, уже всё.

А потом Сэма отпустили.

Оставшись в одиночестве в тёмном номере, Сэм мучительно застонал, перевернулся на живот и вжался лицом в подушку. Член болезненно ныл ─ ему явно понравился поцелуй напоследок.

Сэм не понимал, почему чувствует... обиду.

 

***

 

Весь день Сэм не знал, куда себя деть. Он снова позвонил Дину, но трубку предсказуемо не взяли. Позвонил пастору Джиму. Долго разговаривал с ним ни о чём, боясь спросить, есть ли у того новости об отце и Дине. Так и не спросил. Потом позвонил Джессике. Она очень переживала за него, предлагала ему приехать к ней и её семье ─ родители давно хотят с ним познакомиться. И вообще у Сэма голос какой-то странный, как будто что-то случилось.

Он заверил подругу, что с ним всё в порядке, но от приглашения отказался.

Надо было решать, что делать дальше.

Сэм не хотел этого делать ─ совсем. Но другого выхода просто не видел. Поэтому, дождавшись ночи, пролез в здание городского архива.

Найти о Максе Моргане удалось совсем немного: по копии водительских прав выяснил, что родился он 1 марта 1978 года, проживает, естественно, в Сан-Франциско (адрес Сэм старательно записал ─ на всякий случай). Покопавшись ещё, нашёл скудные записи о том, что работает он в больнице Св. Марка, учится в Калифорнийской кулинарной академии и по программе Le Cordon Bleu выбрал обучение управлению ресторанами.

Другой информации не было ─ ни откуда приехал, ни где родился.

 

Район Бэй-Вью-Хантерс не просто так считается самым опасным. В год здесь происходит огромное количество убийств, грабежей и изнасилований.

В ту же больницу Св. Марка за одну только ночь, когда Сэм попал туда по милости Джейсона, было доставлено десять человек с огнестрельными ранениями ─ это он помнил отчётливо. Помнил парня с разбитой головой. И девушку с передозировкой наркотиков. И ведь тогда Кали сказал, что это ещё спокойные сутки.

Люди здесь ходили с оружием даже днём. Но ведь чем больше стволов в свободном ходу, тем выше вероятность, что они выстрелят. А как не удержаться от постоянного пополнения коллекции, если оружие – это единственное, что может спасти тебя от нападения?

Это было понятно. Но всё же.

Ведь был ещё и Джейсон.

Сэму удалось поговорить с местными и выяснить, что, действительно, только год назад в их районе стало постепенно стихать буйство молодёжи. Особенно если учесть, что именно тогда кто-то свернул шею Реду Хагилу ─ человеку, державшему под контролем банду местной шпаны. Именно тогда малолетних преступников вдруг стало намного меньше.

По словам местных, это был очень страшный период.

Мелких шакалов находили почти каждое утро ─ кто растерзан насмерть, кто умирал от потери крови. Говорили даже, что убитыми находили только совсем уж отморозков, которые ради дозы могли, не задумываясь, зарезать собственную мать.

Стало меньше наркоты на улицах: если где и шла торговля, то только там, где точно не было детей. А тех, кто всё-таки решался опять продавать наркотики школьникам, потом находили обезглавленными. Головы, кстати, потом так и не обнаруживались.

Было полное ощущение, что кто-то зачищает район.

Сэм был с этим согласен.

И ещё одну любопытную вещь ему удалось узнать совершенно случайно.

Когда он разговаривал со старым чернокожим владельцем книжной лавки, в торговый зал спустилась дочка владельца.

─ Ну, вот, ей-богу, уже год как, ─ говорил старик, отсчитывая Сэму сдачу. ─ Раньше я боялся даже в магазин через дорогу вечером сходить, а сейчас можно уже и к соседу вниз по улице сбегать футбол посмотреть. Даже и не знаю, благословение это или проклятье.

─ Скорее, проклятье, папа, ─ тихо заметила женщина, подходя к отцу. ─ Год назад в дома не проникали вампиры.

─ Вампиры? ─ Сэм нахмурился.

─ Да. Это покажется абсурдным, но... Окна лучше не оставлять открытыми. А ещё, говорят, у нас проституток стало меньше. Я в больнице работаю медсестрой. Год назад началось такое, что не поддаётся никакому объяснению. Каждую ночь к нам попадали эти дамочки: одна или две, иногда три сразу. Даже не знаю, можно ли это назвать изнасилованиями ─ они же сами на это соглашались. Но... знаете, у них на теле были такие отметины... как от инъекций, только организм был абсолютно чист, ни следа какой-нибудь дряни. Но и истощение у них было сильным. Они были напуганы, но ничего не помнили. С тех пор... такое всё реже случается. Да и самих проституток на улице всё меньше. И слава богу. Уж не знаю, в чём тут причина, но я рада.

 

Честно говоря, Сэм был разочарован. Собрать столько информации, но так и не разобраться, с кем имеет дело. Его всё больше нервировали эти самые митенки. Что Кали под ними прячет? Ведь очевидно же, что прячет! Иначе как объяснить его нежелание снимать их даже на работе в клинике, где, вообще-то, запрещено одеваться не по «дресс-коду».

Почему-то всё сильнее были подозрения, что Джейсон относится к какой-то странной породе лярв. Но кто тогда Кали? Хотя опять же парадокс, лярвы не пьют кровь. Им даже секс как таковой не нужен. Им нужны лишь грязные сексуальные фантазии… или чем они там ещё питаются, таким же эфемерным.

В конечном итоге Сэм пришёл к выводу, что надо проверить адрес, по которому якобы проживает Кали. Если он человек ─ это будет видно сразу.

Решившись, Сэм отправился на разведку.

 

Нужный дом оказался в относительно чистом квартале всё того же Бэй-Вью-Хантерс, правда, не ремонтировали его, похоже, уже лет сто.

Старое здание в четыре этажа с толстыми серыми стенами, окнами в мелкий стеклянный квадрат и этой скрипящей обшарпанной дверью не вызывало приятных ассоциаций. Одно радовало ─ рядом были хотя бы работающие фонари, а это о многом говорило.

Сэм осторожно просочился внутрь. Он очень надеялся, что не выглядит слишком подозрительно ─ уж очень не хотелось новых проблем.

Если верить адресу, найденному в городском архиве, то именно вот в этой квартире с удивительно новой бронированной дверью и проживает Кали.

Что он там говорил? Платят в клинике не очень много? Ну-ну. Хотя, если Джейсон ещё и за квартиру платит, тогда… ну, что сказать? Да ничего.

Сэм прижался ухом к двери, прислушиваясь к звукам: изнутри явно доносилась какая-то тихая музыка. Непонятная, как будто… кельтская, что ли? Похоже на фолк. Или даже дарк-фолк?

По идее, Кали должен быть уже на работе. Кто же тогда там слушает музыку?

Сэм решительно нажал на кнопку звонка.

В квартире тут же всё стихло.

Напугал он, что ли, кого-то?

Сэм нажал ещё раз. И ещё.

В конечном итоге кто-то осторожно приблизился к двери, но в глазок заглядывать не стал почему-то.

Сэм снова надавил на звонок и произнёс:

─ Откройте, пожалуйста. Я знаю, вы дома.

И тогда он услышал приглушённый женский голос:

─ Вы кто?

─ Я друг Кали… простите, Макса. Я по делу ─ должен отдать ему деньги, он мне очень помог пару дней назад. Откроете?

За дверью помолчали какое-то время, а потом настороженно спросили:

─ Если вы его друг, то почему не занесёте деньги ему на работу? Там его проще найти.

─ Я не знаю, как у него обстоят дела с дежурствами. Решил сначала сюда зайти. Он действительно мне очень помог. А после того как он возился со мной в своей же клинике, мне уже неловко там появляться.

Так, кажется, он попал в точку.

Замок пару раз щёлкнул, и дверь приоткрылась.

Сэм увидел приятное девичье личико, выглядывающее только наполовину. Девушка тихо произнесла:

─ Ну, что ж. Проходите. Только ненадолго, пожалуйста. Вы ведь не собираетесь деньги через порог передавать?

Честно говоря, такого сюрприза он не ожидал. И как заворожённый шагнул внутрь квартиры, не сводя с девушки глаз.

Она была… странная.

В мужских джинсах и мужской же белой майке, поверх которой тут же накинула опять-таки мужскую джинсовую рубашку. Она была похожа на Дина. Того Дина, которому ещё только исполнилось девятнадцать, настолько смазливого, что от девчонки не отличить. Волосы у неё были той странной длины, которая слишком коротка для девушки, но слишком длинна для парня. И глаза… блядь, даже в девятнадцать у Дина они не были такими колдовскими.

И уставшими.

─ Чай будете? ─ тусклым голосом спросила она, направляясь на кухню. ─ Кофе нет, потому что мне его нельзя, а значит никто у нас его не пьёт.

─ У вас? ─ тупо переспросил Сэм, всё ещё находившийся в каком-то слишком уж заторможенном состоянии.

─ Ну, да, у нас, ─ она фыркнула. ─ Ни Джей, ни Макс кофе тоже не пьют, чтобы у меня не было соблазна. Так как насчёт чая?

 

Оказалось, что девушку зовут Эрика и она двоюродная сестра этих двоих ─ и Кали, и Джейсона. Эрика была немногословна. Она налила Сэму чай с кардамоном, поставила на стол тарелку с сэндвичами, а потом забралась на один из табуретов, поджав под себя босые ноги, и принялась рассматривать Сэма.

Честно говоря, под этим взглядом кусок в горло не лез. Но Сэм справился. После того как его чашка опустела, он оставил на столе несколько купюр (чуть больше, чем стоил бы, например, билет от Пало-Альто до Сан-Франциско, но всё же меньше, чем стоимость фотосессии с Веллингом ─ в этой сумме нет ничего подозрительного, понимай как хочешь, на что можно было занять деньги).

А потом Эрика проводила его до двери.

По дороге к мотелю Сэм всё время прокручивал в голове встречу с загадочной кузиной Кали. А ведь было от чего так зациклиться на этом: с Эрикой явно что-то не так. Слишком бледная, если на то пошло ─ у Дина никогда кожа не была такой белой, чтобы просвечивали вены даже на внешней стороне ладоней. Синеватые губы очень настораживали. Сидя за столом, она всё время горбилась... ну, хорошо, поза не слишком удобная, но всё же она явно прижималась к краю стола грудной клеткой (а вот грудь у неё, кстати, не такая уж и большая, чтобы можно было списать это на акт соблазнения). Скорее уж, как будто она пыталась зажать больное место, чтобы меньше беспокоило.

Сэм нахмурился.

Кали говорил, что хотел поступить на медицинский, да и работает сейчас в клинике.

Это как-то связано?

Ещё он попытался восстановить в памяти всё, что успел увидеть в квартире.

Вроде бы ничего необычного не заметил, кроме...

Чёрт, похоже, он знает теперь откуда митенки.

На полу в коридоре стояла забытая корзинка с клубками шерсти белого и розового цвета.

 

***

 

─ ...вот поэтому мне и нужна ваша помощь, ─ закончил свой рассказ Сэм и обречённо вздохнул. Он наконец-то решился позвонить пастору Джиму, чтобы всё рассказать и попросить совета.

Давний друг его отца немного помолчал, а потом тихо ответил:

─ Я знаю только одного человека, которому известно о лярвах столько, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, они это или нет. Его зовут Бобби Сингер, ты мог бы позвонить ему и спросить...

─ Нет-нет! ─ тут же запротестовал Сэм. ─ Отец с ним страшно поругался несколько лет назад, дело даже до стрельбы дошло. Отец всегда был конфликтным человеком, но тогда он, похоже, перешёл все границы, если уж давний друг готов был его пристрелить.

─ Да... похоже на то, ─ пастор Джим неловко кашлянул. ─ Хорошо, давай тогда попробуем рассуждать здраво. Этого Джейсона видели другие люди?

─ Видели.

─ Значит, он не призрак и не астральное существо. Ты не впадал в транс, чтобы зацепить его где-то загодя и видеть потом – опять же в трансе. Хорошо. Он пил твою кровь?

─ Да. Правда, после его «укусов» на руках следов не оставалось. Я не знаю, как это объяснить.

─ Погоди, Сэм. Не спеши. Капли крови потом где-то оставались?

─ Да, ─ Сэм нахмурился, припоминая. ─ На рукавах моей куртки. На футболке.

─ Значит, кровь он пил тоже по-настоящему. Лярвы – классические – этого не делают. Дальше. Твоего нового знакомого называют Кали, так? А этот Джейсон, по словам других, с ним контактирует, верно? Будь он лярвой – не подошёл бы и на милю. Не забывай, что Кали[9], как и Дурга,[10] ещё и защищают от демонов.

─ Если это, конечно, не демон-Кали,[11] ─ тихо пробормотал Сэм в трубку.

Но его всё равно услышали. Пастор Джим тяжело вздохнул и спросил:

─ Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что Джейсон не вампир? Не лярва? Что Кали – это не Дин?

Сэм задохнулся, услышав последние слова. Это на самом деле больно. Пока он сам не говорил этого вслух, было не так страшно. Но теперь...

Пастор Джим мягко спросил:

─ Сэм, ты видел хоть что-то, подтверждающее, что это мог бы быть Дин? Шрамы? Родимые пятна? Родинки? Хоть что-то?

─ Я его не раздевал, ─ процедил сквозь зубы Сэм. ─ А посмотреть на его правое запястье не получается, он носит эти чёртовы митенки. И, кажется, я понимаю почему. Если у Джейсона такая дикая потребность в крови... может быть, Кали так прячет следы укусов?

─ А у тебя следы укусов остались?

Сэм не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос. Считать ли за след засос? Особенно если он оставлен на шее?

─ Я очень надеюсь, что твой отец и твой брат живы и здоровы, ─ говорил пастор Джим мягко и спокойно. ─ К сожалению, мне до сих пор о них ничего не известно. Но давай будем верить в хорошее и просто подождём? Я уверен, скоро они оба дадут о себе знать. Хорошо?

─ Хорошо, ─ пробормотал в трубку Сэм.

─ А пока постарайся выяснить побольше об этих людях. Может быть, это окажется важным. Только, конечно, хотелось бы как-то обезопасить тебя.

─ Соль не помогает, ─ тут же ляпнул Сэм.

─ Что?

─ Я говорю, соль не помогает. Он её проигнорировал, когда в окно влез. И ножа серебряного не испугался вообще. И...

─ Ну, значит, всё не так уж и плохо, ─ пастор Джим улыбался. ─ Это как минимум говорит о том, что он не лярва: астральные сущности не любят металлы.

─ Железо, вы хотели сказать?

─ Металлы в принципе, Сэм.

На это сказать было нечего.

 

***

 

Съезжать в другую гостиницу Сэм не стал просто из принципа, потому что Джейсон найдёт его в любом случае. Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Сэм в Сан-Франциско.

Соседство у него, надо сказать, подобралось занимательное. В номере напротив жила парочка лесбиянок. Каждую ночь оттуда доносились недвусмысленные звуки.

Парень из номера слева строил из себя эльфа: ходил с накладными остроконечными ушами, а вместо куртки носил тёмно-зелёный плащ.

Мужик из номера справа был весь в татуировках, пирсинге и лысый, как колено. Пару раз он предложил Сэму «выпить по чашечке кофе» таким тоном, будто они были в Букингемском дворце, отчего Сэм едва не начал заикаться.

Но вообще он старался реже пересекаться с соседями. А вот охранник советовал закрывать окна на ночь поплотнее. Именно окна, а никак не двери. Даже рассказал страшилку о том, что в соседнем квартале в каком-то мотеле нашли убитую парочку: проститутку с клиентом, которых сначала изнасиловали, – обоих, – а потом убили, выпив из них всю кровь. Ходили даже слухи, что у парня были откушены причиндалы, а окно осталось распахнутым настежь, хотя было изначально забрано решёткой. Вроде как решётку эту с корнем выдрали.

Сэм только кивнул и особого значения рассказу охранника не придал. Зная, какие твари ошиваются в этом городе по ночам, он уже ничему не удивлялся. Но соль, где полагается, у себя в номере насыпал. На всякий случай.

Как он и ожидал, в эту ночь Джейсон пришёл снова. Только был какой-то усталый и измождённый. Ввалился в комнату через само собой распахнувшееся окно и бессильно плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Сэмом.

─ Что случилось? ─ едва слышно спросил тот и сел на постели.

─ Семейные неурядицы, ─ отмахнулся Джейсон и потёр ладонями лицо. ─ Не знаю, что делать просто. Если бы я знал, чем помочь, думаешь, ничего не сделал бы? Из кожи вон вылез!

─ А что произошло-то? ─ Сэм старался говорить ровно, не проявляя особого интереса, но сердце так и подскакивало к горлу при одной только мысли, что сейчас он может узнать нечто важное.

Казалось, что Джейсон заглянул ему в самую душу ─ даже в темноте чувствовался его пристальный взгляд. А потом он тихо, с горькой усмешкой заявил:

─ Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что ты приходил? Не надо делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чём я. Кто тебе был нужен на самом деле? Он или я? А тут дверь открывает ─ какой сюрприз! ─ незнакомая девчонка, так? Вот эта самая девчонка и есть моя основная головная боль. Когда не знаешь, как спасти, хуже ситуации нет.

─ А что с ней? ─ Сэм насторожился.

Джейсон долго изучал его, продолжая разглядывать в темноте ─ глаза у него как у кошки, что ли? ─ и, видимо, сделал для себя какой-то вывод. Тихо ответил:

─ Больное сердце. Какая-то странная аномалия. Может быть, помогла бы пересадка, хотя никто не уверен. Но вся хрень в том, что она не перенесёт наркоз.

Эрика.

Оказывается, она на самом деле серьёзно больна. Сэм судорожно вздохнул и только тогда понял, что задержал дыхание. Взяв себя в руки, он едва слышно спросил:

─ Ты убивал сегодня?

─ Нет. Не сегодня. И не после разговора с ней.

Многое становилось на свои места. Но легче от этого не было.

─ Хочешь? ─ снова спросил Сэм.

─ А могу? ─ в ответ спросил Джейсон.

─ А почему нет? Сегодня. После разговора с ней.

И снова протянул своё здоровое запястье.

Было больно. Но не от того, что Джейсон снова заставлял кожу на запястье Сэма разойтись небольшой ранкой. А потому что он тоже не знал, чем помочь Эрике. Девушке, так похожей на Дина.

На его Дина.

Почему-то было полное ощущение, что он не может помочь именно своему брату, который где-то там очень нуждается в его помощи.

Вот просто очень.

Джейсон пил очень аккуратно, нежно касаясь губами кожи на запястье. А Сэм смотрел на его склонённую голову и пытался увидеть, рассмотреть, понять. Были ли у Дина шрамы на голове или шее? Кажется, не было. Вот если бы посмотреть на руки... всего лишь на руки. Правое запястье или левый локоть.

 

***

 

В больницу Св.Марка Сэм вернулся под предлогом, что, наверное, пора снять гипс. Док не стал задавать вопросов, почему Сэм так думает, а просто отправил его в перевязочную.

Кали нигде не было видно. Коридоры больницы сегодня были шумными, туда-сюда бродили пациенты и медперсонал. Дока вызвали принимать то ли передознувшегося наркомана, то ли раненого в перестрелке бандита.

Когда сняли гипс и Сэм наконец-то почувствовал настоящую свободу движений, он подумал, что стоит снова наведаться к Эрике. К работе решил пока не возвращаться ─ никто не поверит, что так быстро сросся перелом. А пока есть время разбираться с происходящим ─ надо разбираться.

Возможно, Кали сегодня учится. Где Джейсон ─ неизвестно в принципе. Но Эрика точно должна быть дома.

Но что он ей скажет, когда придёт?

Он помнил, что Эрика умеет вязать. И, видимо, митенки для Кали вязала именно она.

Сэм решил позвонить Джессике, чтобы всё выбрать правильно. Она, кажется, пару раз пыталась экспериментировать со спицами, - или это был длинный крючок? - но умением вязать Сэм бы это не назвал. Не важно, у неё сейчас рядом мама и бабушка, кто-нибудь да подскажет.

 

***

 

Второй раз взять штурмом квартиру Кали оказалось намного проще. Эрика впустила его почти без вопросов и снова предложила чаю. В этот раз она не стала выключать музыку, и Сэм с удивлением для себя опознал звуки арфы.

─ Успокаивает, ─ просто пояснила хозяйка квартиры и придвинула к нему поближе блюдце с печеньем.

Сегодня она сидела на угловом диванчике и вязала какое-то ажурное полотно обычным тонким крючком. Почему-то её вязание наводило на мысли о погребальном саване.

Сэм решился спросить:

─ Вы поругались?

─ С кем? ─ всё тем же тусклым голосом спросила в свою очередь Эрика.

─ С Джейсоном, ─ он пожал плечами.

─ Приходил плакаться? ─ фыркнула Эрика. ─ Он обычно никому не рассказывает.

─ Скажем так... я просто знаю их обоих. Немного.

─ Не повезло.

─ Почему?

Эрика отвлеклась от своего рукоделья и исподлобья посмотрела на него:

─ А кому нужны такие знакомые?

─ Поэтому ты вяжешь для Макса митенки?

─ У него руки мёрзнут, ─ отрезала Эрика.

Ждать возвращения Кали не было смысла, поэтому Сэм очень скоро вернулся в мотель. Надо сказать, его подарок хоть немного помог завоевать расположение Эрики. Хотелось надеяться, что теперь у Кали митенки будут вполне приличной расцветки: чёрные с тёмно-синим, очень даже благородное сочетание.

 

***

 

Ему удалось уговорить Джессику погостить у родителей ещё немного. А точнее, до тех пор, пока не будет безопасно возвращаться домой. Пришлось рассказать о том маньяке, которого пытаются поймать не первый месяц. Ну и что, что он в Сан-Франциско. До Пало-Альто рукой подать. Пусть лучше Джесс будет в безопасности, а Сэм пока попытается понять, что происходит.

Второе посещение квартиры дало чуть больше информации. Но самое главное ─ это салфетка, которую Сэм смог утащить незаметно. Теперь надо съездить в ЛА к знакомому, который работает в мединституте.

Тони заявил, что сможет сказать что-то определённое только после выходных. Сэм вздохнул: ждать придётся целых два дня. Но, если честно, он не знал, какого результата ждёт. На что надеется. Он вообще боялся думать об этом.

Потому что если Кали и есть Дин... бред какой-то! И ещё какой бред.

Но если это и правда так, что делать?

Голова раскалывалась, едва Сэм начинал об этом думать.

Потому что, если...

Мысль о том, что Эрика может быть тоже как-то связана с Дином, приносила просто физическую боль.

Да и вообще ─ как такое возможно?!

Сэм закрыл сегодня окна на замок, как, впрочем, и дверь. Просто ради интереса ─ посмотреть, что будет.

И будет ли вообще.

Он полностью погрузился в поиск информации: читал всё, что попадалось о заклятьях, проклятьях и чарах, о лярвах, вампирах, инкубах и суккубах, искал все, какие только существуют, легенды о Кали и Дурге. Он так погрузился в поиск, что не сразу услышал телефонный звонок.

─ Привет, Сэм, ─ раздался в трубке знакомый мужской голос.

─ Привет, Калеб, ─ Сэм облегчённо вздохнул. Если Калеб позвонил, значит, есть новости. ─ Ты что-то узнал о моём отце и Дине?

─ Да, кое-что удалось найти. Полгода назад Джона видели в Нью-Йорке. Вроде как он там что-то расследовал. Насчёт Дина чёткой информации нет. Его давно никто не видел.

Сэм закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем задать волнующий его вопрос:

─ Известно, над чем отец работал в Нью-Йорке?

─ Точно сказать не могу, но его видели в районе Ист-Виллидж.[12]

─ Что он там забыл?..

─ Понятия не имею. Это всё, что удалось узнать, Сэм. Извини.

─ Всё в порядке. Спасибо за помощь, Калеб.

Сэм убрал телефон в сторону и задумался.

Ист-Виллидж. Что отцу там было нужно? Связано ли это как-то с Дином?

Насколько Сэм знал, Манхэттен, в принципе ─ один большой адский котёл с диким смешением рас, языков и культур. Отец мог податься туда как в поисках баньши, так и за головой кёнсии ─ китайского вампира. Да хоть за чешуёй ундины! Значения не имеет ─ там слишком много этнических анклавов. А на деле вообще может оказаться, что заглянул в гости к давнему другу-охотнику, который временами работает менеджером в офисе какой-нибудь фирмы.

С тяжёлым вздохом Сэм потёр лицо, чтобы немного прийти в себя, и посмотрел на часы. Половина двенадцатого.

Ложиться спать или нет? Ставить ли эксперимент до конца или лучше выйти на улицу и немного пройтись?

Снаружи коротко тявкала чья-то мелкая собачонка, и её тявканье отражалось от стен домов, неприятно царапая нервы.

Почему-то вспомнилось то странное существо, прятавшееся в тени и следившее за Сэмом. Резко представилось во всех красках, как псину неожиданно проглатывает темнота, утробно рыча ─ кровь брызжет в стороны, и только слышно, как хрустят на зубах монстра собачьи кости.

Сэм сморгнул.

Ещё этого не хватало для полного счастья!

Впрочем... впрочем.

Яркая ─ как вспышка сверхновой ─ мысль пронеслась в его голове, едва не спалив мозг.

Сэм судорожно схватился за ноутбук, забыв напрочь о времени и возможном ночном визите.

Если он прав, то эти ночные твари ─ никто иные, как пишачи. Демоны, которые, вообще-то, добровольно следуют за Шивой. Да, они питаются плотью и кровью людей. Чаще всего они обитают в местах кремации покойников, а ещё в пустых домах и на дорогах. Передвигаются в сумерках, способны принять любой облик, стать невидимыми. Пока всё сходится...

И если они и правда следуют за Шивой...

Сэм похолодел.

Догадка казалась просто безумной. Настолько безумной, что это просто не укладывалось в голове.

Сэм быстро побросал свои вещи в сумку и, схватив куртку, выскочил из номера в полутёмный коридор.

Надо было срочно валить из этого проклятого города.

Да, и ехать в самый ад. Потому что иначе Нью-Йорк не назвать. Отец не мог не знать, к чему приведёт его охота. Да, наверняка, он всё прекрасно знал! Потому и вернулся в Нью-Йорк, чтобы исправить свои ошибки, вот только неизвестно ─ не было ли поздно.

Надо купить билет на автобус и срочно ехать туда, где всё началось. А в том, что всё началось именно там, Сэм уже не сомневался.

Надо было только обдумать, где именно искать концы. Отец облажался ─ это ясно, как божий день. Он облажался, а пострадал Дин. Узнать бы только, что именно случилось!

И почему, блядь, отец молчит до сих пор? Почему не позвонит, не скажет?! Не попросит о помощи, в конце концов?

Отца видели в Ист-Виллидж, там, помнится, есть целые улицы, заселённые выходцами из Индии. Отец явно с кем-то советовался. Интересно, что ему сказали.

Сэм судорожно вспоминал улицы на Манхэттене, знаменитые индийскими ресторанчиками. На ум шла только Улица Карри или Холм Карри... Кажется, где-то была ещё Маленькая Индия... ладно, потом разберётся.

Он со всех ног бежал по тёмным улицам Сан-Франциско, надеясь, что темнота не увидит его, не решит снова сожрать. Надо будет затариться в Ист-Виллидже травами, отпугивающими этих пишачей. Потому что, если он прав, тьма ещё не раз возникнет у него на пути.

Или не возникнет ─ но тогда его догадка не даст вообще ничего, так и останется полной безумной надежды теорией.

Почему-то возникла дурацкая мысль, что надо было попрощаться с Кали.

 

***

 

Нью-Йорк встретил Сэма шумной многоголосой толпой. Люди спешили по своим делам, куда-то неслись машины, и дождливое серое небо хмуро смотрело на вечно неспящий город. Огни вечернего Манхэттена казались чем-то до того нереальным, что никак не верилось ─ Сэм наконец-то добрался до своей цели. Он решил полностью прочесать всю 6-ю авеню, более известную среди местных как Улица Карри. Запахи из ресторанчиков и кафе индийской кухни, расположенных на этой улице, просто сводили с ума, от них кружилась голова, и яркие одежды жителей этого района казались нереальными всплесками волшебства.

Холм Карри хоть и покорил своим многообразием обычаев и традиций, ничего не дал в плане поисков.

Сэм уже нацелился на Маленькую Индию, когда заметил выглядывающую из-за угла дома настороженную женщину. Полнотелая, где-то за тридцать, она явно неуютно чувствовала себя в сложившейся ситуации, но настойчиво подзывала к себе Сэма требовательным жестом.

Он не стал раздумывать, что бы это могло значить, а просто пошёл к этой женщине, одетой в тёмно-зелёное сари.

 

В «Лавке товаров из Индии» пахло специями, кальяном и ещё почему-то яблоками. Сэм сидел за небольшим столиком на низкой винно-красной тахте. Подошедшая к нему хозяйка лавки поставила перед ним синюю пиалу с чаем и осторожно присела на тахту рядом.

Она долго вглядывалась в глаза Сэма. Пыталась, видимо, что-то найти в его взгляде. Нашла или нет, Сэм не узнал, потому что она вдруг заговорила:

─ В этом городе свои порядки, и их нельзя нарушать. Люди приезжали с разных концов света, строили свою жизнь на новом месте, пытались сберечь свои традиции. Они…

─ Они привезли своих богов, ─ догадался Сэм.

─ И не только богов. Духи предков тоже пришли с ними. И не только они. Здесь много разных существ. Ваш отец спрашивал о кладбище, потому что нас беспокоили сбившиеся с пути пишачи.

─ Он ходил туда один? Или с ним был кто-то ещё?

Женщина тяжело вздохнула. Посмотрела на свои полные руки, сложенные на коленях, и только потом, не поднимая глаз, продолжила:

─ Он не ходил туда. Но кто-то… кто-то потревожил старый храм.

─ Храм? – Сэм нахмурился.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что это важно. Возможно, здесь и кроется разгадка.

─ Да, храм. Но вы называете его Старым Склепом. На самом деле это не склеп. Да, там похоронена Кумари,[13] но это не могила. Это – храм.

В этом была логика. Если учесть, что этой девочке действительно молились, как богине, то…

Противный холодок побежал по спине Сэма, когда до него стало доходить, что случилось. Оставалось только задать последний и, видимо, самый важный вопрос.

─ О чём там молились?

─ Об исполнении желаний. Но Кали берёт много за их исполнение.

Кажется, всё начинало становиться на свои места.

 

Культ Кали очень многообразен и многолик, как и сама богиня. Ей можно молиться фактически по любому поводу, ибо она есть жизнь, любовь, красота, мудрость и, конечно, смерть. Она есть жена, мать и сестра, защитник и воин. Она дающая и отнимающая жизнь. Даже если молиться Шакти, Дурге или самой Парвати, всё равно в итоге твои молитвы дойдут до Кали. Она услышит и поймёт.

Вот только надо помнить, что за всё придётся платить. Цветами, кровью или жизнью – не имеет значения. Час расплаты наступает всегда.

Сэм знал об этом. И даже представить не мог, о чём попросил богиню Дин. И – самое главное – которую из них.

Кладбище было очень старым. Многие надгробия не только покосились, но уже и раскололись, невозможно было прочесть, что написано на них.

Сэм шёл осторожно, внимательно смотрел под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться об обломки разрушенных надгробий. Оружие с собой он брать не стал. Богиня должна видеть, что он пришёл с миром.

Сейчас нужно не размахивать мачете, а просить о помощи или хотя бы искать компромисс.

Но для начала, конечно, хорошо бы узнать, о чём именно попросил Дин.

О том, что это мог быть кто-то другой, Сэм старался не думать.

Почему госпожа Танул решила ему помочь, Сэм тоже старался не задумываться. В конце концов, у женщины запросто могут быть свои мотивы. Возможно, появление отца и Дина в этом городе нарушило какое-то равновесие. Кто знает?

 

***

 

Историю кладбища Голгофа[14] в Нью-Йорке не знал только ленивый. Мало того, в Квинсе о нём ходили жуткие легенды, несмотря на всю благообразность старого кладбища. Пожалуй, оно было самым старым в городе. Основанное в июле 1948 года, к нынешнему времени оно разрослось до ужасающих размеров – на территории уже было три миллиона захоронений. Почему считалось престижным хоронить именно здесь, было не понятно, но рядом покоились известные мафиози, видные религиозные деятели, актёры, спортсмены…

…и откуда здесь мог взяться храм Кали, посреди этого оплота католицизма, тоже не было ясно.

Хотя…

Прежде чем прийти сюда, Сэм покопался в архивах и наткнулся на один интересный факт. Территория кладбища изначально была гораздо меньше. По мере расширения к нему присоединяли земли целыми секциями. Возможно… Возможно, на одной такой секции и была с самого начала похоронена Кумари.

И возникал тогда другой вопрос: как так получилось, что Кумари покинула территорию Непала, не сложив с себя божественных полномочий?

Но опять же всё зависит от места, времени и особенностей происходивших тогда событий.

Известно, что Кумари – живым воплощением богини Таледжу, непальской вариации Дурги-Кали – становятся девочки из особой, низшей, касты и им должно быть около четырех-пяти лет. Когда у них начинаются первые менструации, или выпадает зуб, или они переносят какое-то заболевание, связанное с большой кровопотерей, Кумари теряет божественное положение. Полагается найти новую, а эту провести через особый ритуал, чтобы освободить от её божественного статуса.

Может быть, по какой-то причине она не успела пройти через этот ритуал? Или её от чего-то пытались спасти, увезя из Непала в Америку? Или…

Вариантов много, но факт один: где-то здесь находится гробница с останками явно действующего земного воплощения Кали. Сюда приходят молиться ей, просят о помощи. И она помогает, как если бы оставалась живой.

Проверить, действительно, не мешало.

Сэм вычислил примерный участок, на котором могло быть это захоронение. Один из первых присоединённых к Старой Голгофе, как называют самую старую часть кладбища, в достаточно заросшем деревьями месте.

На кладбище царил идеальный порядок, лучи заходящего солнца освещали старинные памятники и посеревшие от дождя и ветра надгробные плиты. Огромные деревья высились над могилами, и начинало казаться, что здесь растут настоящие индийские джунгли.

Склеп обнаружился почти в самом центре выбранного Сэмом участка и выглядел поистине древним: тёмные стены, покрытые резным орнаментом, увивал плющ, края камня искрошились, и веяло от этого строения чем-то чужим и пугающим.

Вокруг склепа лежали охапки цветов, на дверях висели цветочные гирлянды. У самого порога пристроились маленькие курительницы с благовониями.

И это всё – в самом сердце католического кладбища.

Сразу вспомнился склеп Марии Лаво в Сент-Луисе, но там это в порядке вещей: подношения мёртвым, белые меловые кресты на надгробиях… Но здесь…

Сэм подошёл ближе и прочёл почти истёршуюся надпись над дверями склепа: Лал Фул Шакья, 1890-1891.

Непонятно, то ли написали годы жизни девочки, то ли годы её пребывания в статусе Кумари.

Лал Фул. Сэм нигде не встречал такого имени – оно не упоминалось ни в общих списках кандидаток, ни в списке известных Кумари. В последнем случае вообще самой первой упоминалась Хира Майя Шакья, пребывавшая в божественном статусе в 1922-1923 годах, как раз в годы подписания договора о «дружбе» Непала и Великобритании. Непал тогда находился в состоянии британской полуколонии. Возможно ли…

Возможно ли, что это истинная Королевская Кумари? Имя которой хранилось в тайне, которую предали забвению ради её спасения?

Сэм застыл перед холодным склепом. Идти ли? Тревожить ли её покой?

Но если Дин был здесь… Что могло случиться?

В воздухе витал сладкий запах благовоний и густые сумеречные тени окружали склеп.

 

***

 

Внутри было темно и сухо, пахло пылью и высохшими цветами. Свет фонарика выхватил из темноты маленький алтарь с благовониями, каменный саркофаг – небольшой, как раз для ребёнка.

Стояла какая-то уютная тишина, полная шорохов паутины и сухих цветов.

Сэм подошёл к саркофагу и присмотрелся к резьбе на его крышке. Надписи на санскрите он прочесть не мог, а изображений не было.

Подойдя к алтарю, Сэм зажёг благовония в надежде, что это хоть немного поможет ему сообразить, что делать дальше.

Палочки тлели, пахло сандалом и чем-то ещё, совсем незнакомым. Время шло, но ничего не происходило.

Сэм уже собрался уходить, развернулся к выходу.

И увидел перед собой маленькую девочку – лет десяти. Она была босиком, в красном ритуальном сари, на руках поблёскивали тяжёлые золотые браслеты. Волосы закрывал красный головной убор, похожий на лепестки цветов или языки пламени.

Лицо девочки было очень бледным, и на нём даже в темноте выделялись густо подведённые огромные глаза, между которых был нарисован божественный «огненный глаз».

─ Кумари… ─ прошептал Сэм и опустил фонарик.

Но девочка будто светилась во мраке склепа. Она долго смотрела на своего гостя очень внимательным взглядом, а потом заговорила, тихо-тихо, едва слышно:

─ Ты пришёл не просить.

Сэм промолчал. Она была странной, от неё не исходил холод, как от призрака, не исходила давящая аура зла, как от нечисти.

От неё вообще ничем не веяло.

А Кумари продолжала:

─ Ты пришёл задать вопрос. Спрашивай, я слушаю.

Задать вопрос. Вот так легко и просто. Но сколько будет стоить ответ на него?

Кумари явно прочла его мысли и равнодушно произнесла:

─ Я не беру плату за ответы. Платить надо только за желания, потому что нельзя брать, ничего не отдавая взамен.

─ Хорошо, ─ Сэм осторожно выдохнул, чтобы набрать в грудь побольше воздуха и спросить. – Что произошло с моим братом здесь, в этом склепе?

─ Ничего, ─ Кумари пожала плечами. – Здесь не произошло ничего.

Хорошо. Он неправильно задал вопрос, надо было по-другому. Интересно, есть ли у него ещё одна попытка.

─ Спрашивай, ─ снова приказало божественное дитя.

Лихорадочно соображая, Сэм выпалил, боясь, что она передумает:

─ О чём просил мой брат?

─ Он не просил, ─ покачала головой Кумари.

Блядь! Тогда что же здесь произошло?

─ Ты можешь спросить в последний раз, ─ равнодушно оборвала его метания Кумари. – Спрашивай.

И тут Сэма осенило:

─ Как вернуть моего брата?

 

***

 

Возвращение в Сан-Франциско было долгим: Сэм никак не мог решиться. Звонил Джессике, чтобы сказать, что опять задерживается. Говорил с пастором Джимом, снова звонил Калебу, чтобы уточнить кое-какие детали.

Телефон отца молчал. Телефон Дина – тоже.

 

***

 

В небольшой гостиной не горел свет, только на столе мерцал крошечный огонёк в аромалампе. Тяжёлые, шоколадного цвета шторы были задёрнуты, а в самой комнате витал запах апельсинового масла.

Сэм сидел в кресле почти на самом краешке и грел ладони о большую кружку с чаем. Напротив него на старом диване, скрестив по-турецки босые ноги, устроилась Эрика. Она увлечённо вязала пушистый серо-голубой шарф, быстро стуча спицами. На Сэма она совсем не обращала внимания – как будто его и вовсе не существовало.

Это немного нервировало, но Сэм уже успел привыкнуть к холодной отстранённости Эрики.

Босые ступни девушки неумолимо притягивали взгляд. И Сэм вдруг заметил, что ногти на ногах у неё покрашены каким-то лаком, едва заметным, но очень сильно блестевшим даже в тусклом свете аромалампы.

─ Ты зрение себе не испортишь? – тихо спросил Сэм, нарушая вязкую тишину.

Эрика глянула на него исподлобья, но всё же ответила:

─ Мне и так светло.

─ А если серьёзно?

─ Я и в темноте могу, ─ неохотно призналась она и сразу как будто сникла: плечи её опустились, спицы стучали уже гораздо тише.

─ Он не придёт сегодня, ─ проворчала она.

─ Почему?

─ Дежурство? Или ещё какая-нибудь благотворительная хрень? Он любит… быть полезным.

Да, это было похоже на Кали. Очень в его духе.

Интересно, а Джейсон? Он тоже сегодня будет пропадать где-то там, на тёмных улицах города? Или сам найдёт Сэма?

Руки Эрики тоже не удавалось рассмотреть, но это было теперь не важно, Сэм догадывался, что случилось.

Нужно было только суметь всё вернуть.

Кумари говорила, что Дина вернёт лишь то, в чём он нуждается. Он придёт, если ему это дать.

Сэм отпивал по маленькому глоточку чай и думал о том, как ему быть.

Кали – обаятельный парень, мечтающий помогать всем и вся, жаждущий быть полезным и нужным, живущий полной жизнью и давно положивший глаз на Сэма.

Джейсон – сила и жестокость, преданность и забота, всё в одном флаконе. Он очень сильно зависит от крови Сэма.

Эрика… ребёнок, который умирает. Больное сердце.

Сердце Дина.

Чего не хватает ей?

 

Ближе к трём ночи Эрика уснула, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Недовязанный шарф упал на пол, клубок шерсти откатился в угол за диван.

Крошечная свечка в аромалампе давно догорела.

Сэм встал с кресла и подошёл ближе.

Он не знал, как быть с Эрикой. Кали и Джейсон опекали её всеми силами.

Пожалуй, проще будет начать с Кали.

Или не проще.

Сэм уже всё обдумал и даже не один раз. Может быть, после этого Дин вообще не захочет его знать, но до того момента ещё дожить надо. И не факт, что всё получится.

Что Дин вернётся.

Он уже звонил Джессике, говорил, что у него проблемы в семье, придётся на какое-то время пока уехать. Она, конечно, расстроилась, но не сказать чтобы сильно. В конце концов, они же не пара, они просто друзья. Ей Веллинг больше по душе, чем Сэм.

Ну, хотя бы здесь проблем не будет.

Что же касается работы… Да хрен с ней, с работой. Деньги он всегда найдёт.

Тяжело вздохнув, он укрыл спящую Эрику пледом и собрался уходить. Дверь всё равно сама закрывается.

 

Ночь сегодня была довольно прохладной. Растущая луна скрывалась за облаками, редкие фонари едва освещали тёмные улицы.

Запахнув поплотнее куртку, Сэм прошёл ещё один квартал.

А потом вдруг услышал сзади:

─ Сэм! Подожди!

Он обернулся и увидел бегущего к нему Кали. Парень, видимо, бежал не один квартал, весь запыхался, волосы растрепались.

Сэм терпеливо ждал.

Кали подбежал, остановился, рвано выдохнул и только после этого решился подойти ближе, почти вплотную. Нахмурился и тихо спросил:

─ Ты искал его? Джейсона?

─ Нет, ─ Сэм грустно улыбнулся. – Не его. Тебя. Но тебя не было, Эрика сказала, что не знает, где ты.

─ У нас умерло сегодня много. Может, слышал? Какой-то псих ворвался днём в магазин и устроил пальбу, совсем недалеко отсюда.

─ Нет, не слышал.

─ В общем… Доку нужна была помощь – у нас санитаров не хватает. Пришлось… пришлось помогать.

─ Не оправдывайся, ─ мотнул головой Сэм.

Если бы Дин был таким. Не знающим, что прячется в темноте. Если бы самым страшным в его жизни и правда было лишь большое количество пациентов с огнестрелом.

Кали смотрел на него своими огромными зелёными глазами так, будто пытался увидеть что-то очень важное и невыносимо нужное.

Может, и правда пытался.

Эта мысль пугала и завораживала одновременно. От неё сердце замирало в груди и наступало кислородное голодание.

Сэм понимал, что своими руками ломает им обоим – нет, пятерым – жизнь. Но не мог поступить иначе. Вздохнув, он слабо улыбнулся и предложил:

─ Кофе?

Кали засиял.

 

Кафе «Кот в полоску» ничуть не изменилось за это время: всё те же скатерти в стиле «окрас Чеширского кота», уголки салфеток украшали нарисованные цилиндры с надкушенными полями. Те же милые официантки в полосатых гольфах и передниках фасона времён Алисы.

Небольшой столик в самом углу зала – всё тот же, минимум света, максимум интима.

Кали сидел напротив странно притихший, теребил свои митенки – сегодня белые с ажурными оборочками, правда, на оборочках были видны бурые пятна, которые парень пытался спрятать, натягивая длинные рукава футболки.

Он внезапно растерял всю свою уверенность. Словно боялся, что неправильно понимает происходящее.

Сэм сделал глоток кофе и тихо спросил:

─ Ты что-то хочешь узнать?

─ Нет… да! – Кали вскинул голову и решительно выпалил: ─ У тебя с Джейсоном что-то было?

Сэм грустно улыбнулся, едва не покачав головой. С Кали нужно быть честным, ему нельзя врать. Он посмотрел парню в глаза и тихо ответил:

─ Смотря что ты понимаешь под «что-то». Да, было. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Я дал ему то единственное, что мог. Кровь. Это ответ на твой вопрос?

─ И ты не боишься?

─ Чего?

─ Его. Он ведь не оставит тебя…

─ Ну и что? – Сэм отодвинул в сторону полупустую чашку и откинулся на мягкую спинку стула. – Если это может помочь ему?

Кали нахмурился, не понимая.

─ Послушай меня, ─ Сэм протянул руку и осторожно накрыл своей ладонью дрогнувшую от прикосновения ладонь Кали. – Я всего лишь… всего лишь хочу помочь. Ему. Эрике. Я могу поговорить со знакомыми моего отца. Среди них есть много разных специалистов. Кто-то, наверняка, сможет помочь. Может быть, ты знаешь, почему Джейсон такой? Может быть, есть способ как-то избавить его от этой зависимости?

─ Я не знаю, ─ Кали выглядел очень несчастным. – Он всегда был таким, сколько его помню. Наверное, есть какой-то способ, но мы его не знаем. А Эрика… ты можешь помочь ей? Как? У твоего отца есть знакомые доктора?

─ Я не думаю, что тут нужны доктора, ─ медленно проговорил Сэм, стараясь не напугать. – Мне кажется, тут причина в другом. Есть один специалист. Он не доктор, он… что-то вроде медиума. Если у Джейсона такая… деликатная проблема, я думаю, у Эрики тоже не всё так просто, как кажется.

─ А твой специалист, он уже помог кому-то с подобной проблемой? – Кали нахмурился.

Было видно, что он обдумывает сложившуюся ситуацию и пытается побороть внезапно вспыхнувший огонёк бессмысленной – как ему кажется – надежды.

Сэм осторожно ответил:

─ Если её проблема связана с каким-то вмешательством извне, он всё исправит. Он очень многим помог. Его зовут Джим Мёрфи, он пастор. Он помог уже многим, это я тебе честно говорю, потому что одним из этих людей был мой отец.

Ладонь Кали под ладонью Сэма казалась просто ледяной, но отпустить её – значит проиграть.

Сэм смотрел на сидящего перед ним парня и думал, что любит его – ведь действительно любит, просто пока плохо осознаёт это. И дело не в том, что у Кали внешность Дина, голос Дина, повадки Дина. Часть души Дина.

Нет.

Всё дело в том, что у Кали есть то, чего у Дина никогда не было.

У Кали была огромная любовь к жизни, всепоглощающая, безграничная. И вера в добро. И в радугу, на конце которой можно найти горшочек с золотом. И в магию четырёхлистника. И в то, что с каждым пребудет Великая Сила во веки веков.

Дин в это тоже верил, наверно. Когда была жива мама.

Сэму хотелось сберечь его улыбку, хотелось знать, что Кали навсегда останется именно таким.

Но был ещё Дин.

Выбирать между Дином и Кали было невыносимо сложно и больно. Но Сэм уже сделал свой выбор.

Он тихо сказал, осторожно поглаживая пальцами ладонь Кали:

─ Вам нужно ехать в Блу-Эрт, это в Миннесоте. Там есть небольшой дом, вполне можно поселиться всем вместе. Раньше мы там жили с братом, когда отец уезжал по делам. Пастор Джим приглядывал за нами, так что я очень хорошо его знаю. Если вы приедете туда, он сделает всё возможное.

Кали задумался. Он будто совсем забыл, что Сэм держит его за руку, не обращал внимания на осторожное поглаживание пальцев. Но потом он вдруг вытянул свою ладонь из-под ладони Сэма и тихо спросил:

─ А ты? Ты будешь там? Со мной.

─ Буду, ─ Сэм утвердительно кивнул. – Но у меня будет одно небольшое условие. Доверие. Полное доверие мне и пастору Джиму. Иначе помочь вам не получится.

─ Хорошо. Я поговорю с Джейсоном и Эрикой, ─ Кали решительно вдохнул, будто набираясь сил. – Когда уезжаем?

─ Завтра вечером.

 

Сэм торопился, очень торопился. И для такой спешки были очень серьёзные причины: Кали не должен зациклиться на переезде. Иначе возникнут большие сложности. Вдобавок, чем скорее они покинут место, благословлённое Кумари для исполнения желаний, тем больше шансов что-то изменить. Ведь эти трое не просто так поселились именно тут: они не смогли покинуть землю, на которой обрели свою новую жизнь.

Но сейчас, несмотря на то, что времени оставалось очень мало, Сэму нужно было поговорить с Доком. И желательно без свидетелей.

Пока Кали был занят сбором вещей, Сэм несколько раз ему звонил – убедиться, что тот занят именно этим и ничем другим; он сам побывал в больнице Св. Марка, нашёл Дока и всеми правдами и неправдами убедил его рассказать всё, что тот знает о Кали, и самое главное – почему так назвал парня, схлопотавшего сотрясение мозга.

Многое встало на свои места после этого разговора. И теперь нужно было сделать самую малость – просто не отступить.

Но идти до конца было страшно. И Сэм уже не знал, чего именно он боится на самом деле.

 

Небольшой дом на берегу речки Блу-Эрт, в самом конце Норт-Сейлор стрит, навевал болезненные воспоминания. Сэм долго доставал ключ из-под каменной вазы рядом с крыльцом. Видимо, его детской ладошке было легче проскользнуть внутрь дыры под вазой. Кали, стоявший со спортивной сумкой на плече, оглядывался по сторонам.

Речка затерялась где-то в зарослях деревьев через дорогу от дома, от неё тянуло вечерней сыростью, и уже поднимался лёгкий туман.

─ Вы с семьёй давно тут не были? – тихо спросил Кали.

─ Очень давно, ─ Сэм вздохнул. Ключи наконец-то были у него, и теперь можно было открыть дверь. – Дом принадлежал когда-то тётке пастора Джима, но её уже давно нет на этом свете. И поэтому тут время от времени жили мы с братом. Тут не так плохо, как кажется. Пыльно немного – это да. Проходи.

Сумрачный холл встретил их глухой тишиной и запахом сухих трав. Кали принюхался – и чихнул.

Сэм засмеялся:

─ Ничего, завтра мы тут всё приведём в порядок, и дом снова будет сиять, как новенький цент. Кстати, твои когда приедут?

Кали замялся, очень неуверенный, но всё же ответил:

─ Джейсон сказал, что мне сначала тут на работу придётся устроиться, чтобы не на пустое место Эрику тащить.

─ Это правильно. Ладно, давай располагаться. Твоя комната будет вторая справа – на втором этаже.

─ Хорошо.

 

Наводя порядок в доме, Сэм старался не вспоминать, как жил здесь с Дином. Сейчас это не нужно, будет только мешать.

Чихнув от осевшей на волосах пыли, Сэм вылез из-под стола и сел прямо на голые доски пола. Сегодня с утра он намывал полы, окна, вытирал пыль. Кали же отправился на поиски работы. После завтрака позвонил пастор Джим и сказал, что нужен продавец в пиццерии – всего десять минут пешком от дома. Вот Кали и ушёл.

На самом деле Сэм знал, что Джейсон и Эрика вряд ли поселятся в этом доме. Если Сэм, конечно, всё сделает правильно. Оторвав Кали от того города, от той земли, от влияния Кумари, он выбил у парня почву из-под ног. Заставил жить тем, кто он есть сейчас.

Сэм видел сегодня утром то, чего не мог увидеть раньше, как ни старался.

Руки Кали. И спина.

Его руки покрыты кривыми шрамами, точно повторяющими расположение вен на его предплечьях.

На спине же…

«Трилистник» из сложенных вместе татуированных контуров ладоней. Три пары женских ладоней, расписанных хной. Только чёткой была лишь одна пара.

То ли Кали не знал об этом рисунке на своей спине, то ли не считал нужным его прятать… Но он спустился завтракать этим утром в одних джинсах, улыбчивый и счастливый, с мокрыми после умывания волосами.

Сэм знал, что ему предстоит сделать, и был готов к этому.

Потому что он сделал свой выбор и уже шёл к намеченной цели.

Кумари сказала, что он должен заставить расцвести цветок снова. Он должен собрать воедино все три личности, на которые распался Дин: Джейсон – сила и жестокость, боец, которым вырос Дин; Кали – душа Дина, тот Дин, которым он мог бы вырасти, если бы не гибель Мэри; Эрика – сердце Дина, больное, страдающее от невозможности любить открыто, вечно спрятанное от посторонних. Они живут в одном теле, но меняют его на время своего появления.

Дин просто устал от своего вечного раздрая. Он хотел покоя, хотел быть собой. И ему нужен был Сэм, как никогда. А его не было рядом.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

Вечером надо будет подстроить так, чтобы на запах крови пришёл Джейсон – в последний раз. И закрепить его в этом теле надо сексом.

А потом – как-то вытащить и Эрику. Как сделать это, Сэм ещё не придумал. Но точно знал, что и эту хрупкую ипостась Дина придётся закрепить в нём через секс.

А потом… потом Дин, вернувшись назад, убьёт его. За инцест, за то, что посмел влезть во всё это… за то, что рисковал собой в этом грёбаном Бэй-Вью-Хантерс.

Пастор Джим обещал, что всё у них получится.

Сэм горько улыбнулся и подтянул к себе ведро с водой. Надо домывать гостиную и идти к пастору.

 

Вечер был тихий и очень тёплый, от речки тянуло свежестью, а в зарослях кустов щебетала какая-то пичуга. Сэм вышел на крыльцо и сел рядом с Кали на тёплые, нагретые за день ступеньки крыльца. В каменной вазе пышным цветом цвели одичавшие розы.

Сэм вручил парню чашку с крепким кофе и прислонился к столбику перил плечом.

─ Я звонил Джейсону, ─ глухо сказал Кали и потянул на руках сбившиеся митенки, пытаясь закрыть выглядывающие из-под них шрамы. – Он спросил, как у меня дела, не нужно ли кому-то вправить мозги или дать по шее.

Он грустно усмехнулся.

─ А ты? – осторожно спросил Сэм и придвинулся ближе.

─ А что я? Скажу, что на меня наорала пекарь из пиццерии, так он же примчится наводить порядок. Ничего я не сказал. А вот месяцок тут побатрачу – и можно будет привезти Эрику.

Кали привалился к Сэму и тяжело вздохнул.

Тот обнял парня покрепче и прижался щекой к его макушке. От кружки в свободной руке поднимался пар, напоминая о недопитом кофе.

В этот момент Сэм вдруг испугался, что может уже не вспомнить, какой был Дин на самом деле. Что может застрять, запутаться в Кали, в его улыбке и потрясающих зелёных глазах. Сэм боялся этого – и хотел.

Но он справится. Иначе нельзя.

─ Я люблю тебя, ─ тихо пробормотал он в лохматую макушку прижавшегося к нему парня. – Очень люблю.

Кали не ответил. Он задумчиво смотрел вдаль и маленькими глотками пил свой кофе.

 

Пораниться до большого количества крови получилось далеко за полночь – когда в гостиной они с Кали отодвигали от окна громоздкий диван, на который текло в три ручья: дом был очень старым, и сейчас, когда внезапно начался сильный ливень, ветром распахнуло окна, выбив стёкла.

Сверкали молнии, и тут же раздавались раскаты грома, дождь хлестал в разбитое окно, и, пока Кали бегал за тазами и вёдрами, Сэм с недоумением рассматривал свою окровавленную футболку.

Он не чувствовал боли, но правую руку странно тянуло.

Вошедший Кали замер в дверях, а потом шипя и матерясь принялся стаскивать с Сэма футболку, осматривать два глубоких пореза – на правом плече и боку.

На кухне, при свете моргающей от перепада напряжения лампы, Кали вытаскивал застрявший осколок из руки Сэма, зашивал порезы смоченными в виски обычными нитками и иглой, бинтовал и матерился.

А Сэм с удивлением узнавал Дина. И боялся посмотреть в глаза Кали.

 

Под шум дождя и раскаты грома Сэм пытался уснуть, зная, что там, за стенкой, вот так же ворочается с боку на бок парень, у которого душа – часть души Дина. Сэм ждал, он знал, что процесс запущен. И его уже не остановить. Но куда это всё приведёт – знает только один Господь Бог.

Старые настенные часы показывали два ночи, когда дверь в комнату открылась и на пороге появился Джейсон.

Встревоженный и отчаявшийся он подошёл кровати и аккуратно лёг с краю так, чтобы видеть в отблесках молний лицо Сэма.

─ Я ждал тебя, ─ тихо прошептал Сэм и протянул руку, провёл по гладко выбритой щеке Джейсона ладонью.

Тот перехватил его руку и прижался губами к запястью, судорожно вздохнул.

─ Я знаю. И я пришёл попрощаться. Ты ведь позаботишься о них?

─ Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, ─ Сэм кивнул. – Чего ты хочешь сегодня?

─ Тебя.

От этих слов Сэм задрожал. Мурашки пробежали по всему его телу, и сердце глухо, болезненно забилось у самого горла.

─ Не бойся, ─ шептал Джейсон, целуя его руки. – Я не сделаю тебе больно.

─ Я знаю, ─ эхом отозвался Сэм.

Всё было как в тумане: жадные, полные отчаяния поцелуи Джейсона, его горячие ладони на теле Сэма, обнимающие, берущие, жаждущие.

…от первого толчка Сэм вскрикнул и запрокинул голову, подставляя горло под лёгкие ласковые укусы. Внутри пекло и тянуло, и так хотелось ещё и ещё, чтобы унять невыносимую жажду тепла и прикосновений. Джейсон крепко держал его, толкался внутрь, целовал покрасневшие припухшие соски. И Сэм терялся в этих ощущениях, царапал Джейсону спину, сжимал коленями его бока. И стонал в голос, только всё равно ничего не слышал, кроме раскатов грома и бесконечного шума дождя, бьющего в стёкла.

Когда Джейсон кончил внутри него, помечая своим семенем, Сэм уже был в полуобморочном состоянии. Он не чувствовал, как Джейсон осторожно из него вышел, как спустился ниже и взял в рот болезненно напряжённый член Сэма.

Кажется, он и вправду потерял тогда сознание.

 

К утру дождь перестал и снова защебетали птицы. Из приоткрытой двери в комнату тянуло холодной сыростью. Сэм накрылся одеялом с головой и поморщился. Болело всё тело, ныл порезанный бок, и вообще – надо было всё-таки сходить в душ. Он осторожно провёл рукой у себя между ягодиц, скользнул внутрь пальцами – растраханный вход был раскрыт, и пальцев ему было явно мало.

Сэм вздохнул.

На самом деле это нестрашно. Потому что ему теперь есть кого уговорить помочь ему с этой маленькой проблемой.

Он никогда не скрывал от Дина, что ему нравятся не только девушки. Настоящей проблемой это было для Джона, который не хотел видеть своего сына обжимающимся с подозрительными типами. А подозрительными у их отца были все, кто не входил в их узкий семейный круг.

Как будто от девчонок будет меньше проблем. Они тоже бывают разными.

Снизу раздалось звяканье посуды и звук включившейся микроволновки.

Так, Кали проснулся и хозяйничает теперь на кухне.

Пора вставать.

 

Увиденное зрелище подняло Сэму настроение.

И дело не только в том, что Кали – босой и в одних джинсовых шортах – был просто охренительно хорош. Особенно сразу после душа, весь такой восхитительно влажный, с растрепавшимися мокрыми волосами.

Больше всего Сэма обрадовало то, что на спине Кали теперь было изображено две чётких пары ладоней. И только одна пара оставалась контурной.

Сэм подошёл сзади и крепко обнял Кали за талию, уткнувшись носом ему в изгиб шеи.

Тот от неожиданности дёрнулся, смешно взвизгнув, а потом засмеялся, когда Сэм принялся делать вид, что сейчас его съест.

─ Балбес! – выдохнул Кали, продолжая смеяться. – Я чуть чашки не разбил.

─ Идиот, я не балбес! – зарычал Сэм и нагнул Кали над столом, притираясь к нему пахом.

─ Значит… сучка… ─ Кали задышал чаще, постанывая и дрожа в руках Сэма.

А тот был счастлив. От одного-единственного слова.

Всё у них получится.

Обязательно.

Завтрак обещал быть очень насыщенным. Правда, с полноценным сексом придётся пока подождать.

 

02.05.2013

 

\--------------  
 **Пояснения:**

 

[1] Речь идёт о фэйсбуке. Первоначально это была соц.сеть среди студентов Гарварда. Её основатель Марк Цукерберг, учившийся в этом университете. Он мечтал создать нечто вроде справочника для студентов с именами, адресами и фотографиями однокашников. История фэйсбука начинается 28 октября 2003 года. Заработавшая в в январе 2004го версия ─ вторая по счёту. Сначала она была доступна только для студентов, учащихся в Гарварде. Аудитория сайта росла очень быстро, и уже в марте 2004-го она стала доступна студентам Стэнфорда, Колумбийского университета и Йеля. Так что Сэм очень даже мог пользоваться фэйсбуком уже тогда, в 2004м.

[2] Аннет О'Тул – играла во 2й части фильма «Оно» одну из главных ролей, повзрослевшую Беверли Марш.

[3] Пеннивайз – клоун, которым притворялся монстр, пожиравший детей в фильме «Оно» по книге Стивена Кинга.

[4] Бэй-Вью-Хантерс – из-за высокого уровня преступности Бэй-Вью-Хантерс, находящийся в юго-восточной части Сан-Франциско, является самым бедным и самым опасным кварталом Сан-Франциско.

[5] Калифорнийская кулинарная академия – академия в Сан-Франциско. В рамках программы Le Cordon Bleu предлагает абитуриентам обучиться искусству приготовлении и выпечки, а также управлению ресторанами.

[6] лярва – слово имеет несколько значений: призрак, маска, личинка, вдобавок в русском языке это ругательство (в уголовном жаргоне – проститутка, воровка-предательница, сдавшая подельников; в разговорном языке – женщина, распущенная и неразборчивая в связях). В контексте фанфика имеется в виду лярва из средневековой европейской демонологии – это некий бесплотный «дух-паразит» (я бы даже назвала её некоторой астральной сущностью), чаще всего является к спящему человеку, чтобы сосать его жизненную энергию (и не только). Сравнима с суккубами и инкубами, в какой-то мере, с той лишь разницей, что не имеет физического тела.

[7] Город (англ. The City) – прозвище Сан-Франциско у местных жителей. Ещё его называют Город у залива (англ. The City by the Bay). Что касается Фриско (англ. Frisco) — это устаревшее; иногда используется несведущими туристами и провинциалами; жители Сан-Франциско и Области Залива так город не называют и воспринимают его как нонсенс и даже как оскорбление города, отчасти из-за некоторого созвучия со словом «урод» (англ. freak).

[8] Калифорнийский университет в Сан-Франциско — это один из 10 кампусов Калифорнийской университетской системы, и 2-й работодатель в городе. Специализируется на биомедицинских исследованиях и выпускает студентов только с медицинским образованием, входит в пятерку лучших медицинских школ в США. При университете есть медицинский центр КУСФ, который входит в 10-ку лучших больниц в стране. В 2003 году открылся новый 43-акровый кампус КУСФ, где ведутся исследования в сфере биотехнологии и наук о сознании и поведении.

В этом городе вообще очень много самых разных учебных заведений))

[9] Кали ─ Ка́ли (санскр. Kālī, «чёрная») — тёмная и яростная ипостась Парвати, темная Шакти и разрушительный аспект Шивы. Богиня-мать, символ разрушения. Кали разрушает невежество, поддерживает мировой порядок, благословляет и освобождает тех, кто стремится познать Бога.

Существует определённая связь с богиней Дургой, вплоть до признания Кали ипостасью последней.

Подробнее ─ см. вики.

[10] Дурга ─ (санскр. Дурга́, «труднодоступная» или «непобедимая») — одна из самых популярных богинь в индуизме.

По одной из версий, выступает как супруга Шивы в одной из её грозных ипостасей. Согласно некоторым представлениям, представляет собой объединённую божественную силу, чтобы установить равновесие и гармонию, покой и благополучие. В тантризме имя богини имеет свое значение, так слог «ду» напоминает о четырёх асурах: бедность (даридра), страдание (духкха), голод (дурбхикша) и дурные привычки (дурвьясана). Звук «р» означает болезни (рогагхна), а слог «га» — грехи (папагхна), несправедливость, антирелигиозность, жестокость, леность и прочие дурные привычки. Таким образом, богиня уничтожает все виды зла, символизируемые звуками «ду», «р» и «га».

В мифах Дурга выступает как богиня-воительница, сражающаяся с демонами, защитница богов и мирового порядка.

Подробнее ─ см. [вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B0).

[11] демон Кали (санскр. kāli ) ─ в индуизме олицетворение эпохи раздора и лицемерия Кали-юги, главный враг Калки ─ десятой, мессианской аватары Вишну. Иными словами – воплощение мирового зла.

[12] Ист Виллидж ─ район в Нью-Йорке, где располагается один из индийских анклавов.

Индусы образовали в Нью-Йорке ряд этнических анклавов, зачастую называемых по имени распространённой в индийской кухне приправы карри с характерным запахом: «Улица Карри» (Curry Row ─ E 6th St) в районе Ист Виллидж, Манхэттен (6-я улица между 1-й и 2-й авеню), и «Холм Карри» или «Маленькая Индия» на Лексингтон-Авеню между 26-й и 31-й улицами. Имеется также индийский анклав в районе Джексон Хейтс, Квинс.

Первая волна иммиграции индусов в США имела место 1899—1913, вторая началась с провозглашением независимости в 1947, третья в 1965.

(Википедия)

[13] Кума́ри, или Кумари Деви (неп. «девочка») — живое индуистское божество в Непале. Кумари становится девочка, не достигшая половой зрелости, выбираемая из касты Шакья народа неваров. Хотя Кумари и индуистское божество, она почитается по всей стране и индуистами, и буддистами.

В Непале имеется несколько Кумари (она вообще есть почти в каждой деревне), но наиболее известна Королевская Кумари, живущая в Катманду.

Считается, что Кумари — телесное воплощение богини Таледжу (в Непале так называют Дургу, ипостасью которой некоторые считают Кали). На эту роль выбираются девочки 4-5 лет. Как только наступают первые менструации, богиня покидает её тело, поскольку это считается признаком начала старения воплощения богини, а значит, следует искать новое, т.к. она должна быть вечно молодой. Таким образом, воплощения сменяются примерно каждые 10 лет.

Считается, что Кумари может исцелять болезни крови.

Почитается в Непале с 17 века (а если точнее, в 1769 году после объединения трёх государств в одно, впервые упоминается Королевская Кумари, находившаяся в Катманду и получившая превосходство над другими), хотя сам культ Кумари Деви гораздо древнее (в Индии она почиталась более 2600 лет). В Непал, возможно, этот культ пришёл в шестом веке (сохранились письменные описания ритуалов поклонения, грима и платья Кумари).

Очень трудно составить полный список Кумари. Хотя учёные и ссылаются на то, что их было 13, на самом деле их было гораздо больше…

Не следует путать с Кумарами (это четверо мудрецов-младенцев в индуизме: Санака, Санатана, Санандана и Санат-кумара).

В Непале в 1814—1816 годы произошла Англо-непальская война. Мирный договор в основном определил современные границы Непала.

15 сентября 1846 года заговорщики во главе с Джанг Бахадуром — молодым амбициозным и жестоким аристократом из касты Чхетри на западе Непала — совершили кровавый дворцовый переворот, названный «Резнёй в Кот». В течение более столетия династия премьер-министров Рана управляла страной, и хотя это время характеризуется изоляцией страны и фактическим застоем почти во всех областях жизни, Непал сумел сохранить свою независимость, попав в положение полуколонии Британской империи. 1 января 1923г. был заключен договор «о дружбе» с Великобританией, страна получила формальную независимость. (см. вики).

Думаю, можно предположить, что положение Кумари было в то время довольно шатким, особенно если учесть, что первой упоминается Хира Майя Шакья, чествуемая именно в 1922-1923 годах.

[14] Кладбище Голгофа (Квинс, Нью-Йорк), католическое кладбище в районе Квинс, названное в честь горы Голгофы, где был распят Иисус Христос. Является одним из крупнейших и старейших кладбищ в США. Принадлежит римско-католической архиепископии Нью-Йорка и управляются советом попечителей собора Санкт ─ Патрик. Собственно кладбище Голгофа делится на четыре секции, расположенные в разных частях города. Самая старая, первая Голгофа, также называется "Старая Голгофа". Вторая, третья и четвертая секции считаются «Новой Голгофой».

Первое захоронение на кладбище состоялось 31 июля 1848 года, когда был похоронен некий Эстер Эннис, умерший от разрыва сердца. До 1852 года проводилось до 50 захоронений в день. К январю 1898 года насчитывалось уже 644 761 захоронений. С января 1898 года, в 1907 году было произведено еще около 200 000 захоронений, в результате чего число похороненных составило уже около 850 000. Кладбище, известное как Первая Голгофа или Старая Голгофа, было заполнено к 1867 году. Архиепископ Нью-Йорка расширил площадь кладбища, добавив несколько секций, и к 1990 году число захоронений достигло 3 миллионов.

Среди похороненных там: члены мафии Джо Массерия и Джузеппе Морелло, полицейский-пионер борьбы с организованной преступностью Джо Петрозино, сенатор Роберт Фердинанд Вагнер (старший).


End file.
